Kitten
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Five Years ago, the police was able to catch Nila during a Burglary. The girl was brought into a psychiatry. After some years, she was cured and can have a normal life again. At a party, far away from Gotham she meets him again and falls back into her old behavior. Because she was once the Kitten of the Joker...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"You are not going to School dressed up like this young Lady! Do you like to make any boys crazy with this?"

The strong Voice of my Adoptive father was nothing good...but what is so wrong about my outfit? I mean..it´s my School Uniform, it looks like it have to look.

"No! It´s my School Uniform. This is the way it is! I am not intrested in boys...and if you forget , I am the The most timid girl in whole Gotham. I am so shy and guardedly."

I smiled about my own words, yeah i am shy, i don´t like it, to look people in the eyes during a conversation. So my adoptive father worries that I want to impress with my school uniforms any guys ... no that would be only illogical.

"Pull a jacket over the uniform Nila and after School, Liam will pick you up from school after he's back from work", these words my father addressed to me.

"Of course ... when can I have a normal day? Go shopping with friends or go to a disco?", i asked. All my friends can do what they like to do...an i have to do what my Parents expect from me.

I grabbed my jacket from the chair and pulled it over my school uniform. It was a bright pink jacket and I did not even like that color.

"We can talk about this Nila, but you remember what the doctor sayed, it is not good when you go out", my father sayed and i remember the time in the Hospital... i don´t know why i was there...but my Family always say, that i was ill.

"I know...but you don´t have to take care about me...all the time...i like spend some time with my Friends...you can say this to Mum and Liam...see you later", i replied and went out of our house.

Our house is in the middle of Gotham City and the High School is only ten Minutes away...normally thats positiv, but my older Brother always take me home from school.

I visit the High School again scince one year. My best Friend Tessa was always by my side and we laugh together.

"Hey Pinkie, nice jacket!" A boy shouted at me in the schoolyard and I decided not to react to it ... it was clear, of course, the color of my pink jacket, to the black school uniform attracted attention.

But I knew, that my Parents would not react nicely, if I ignore their instructions.

"Great jacket Nila ... did your father decide again for you that the uniform is too sexy hm?"

I looked happy to my best Friend Tessa, she´s waiting before the Classroom.

"Yes ... he said I wanted to seduce the guys ... but you know me Tessa", i sayed and smiled for a second. My best Friend knows me better than anyone else.

"You're 19 sweethearts ... we'll just have a nice evening tomorrow and go to a party ... it's supposed to be a really cool club, you'll only get in if you know someone there," Tessa told me.

That´s an good idea and i think how i get me parents permission, to go to that Club.

"That sounds great ... maybe we should take Stella with us," i replied and looked down at the ground, as the other classmates also stopped talking, when the teacher arrived and opend the Door.

During the lesson i looked at Stella, she was a really nice Girl, but she only talk about School, Subjects and Grades. Maybe it is good, when we take her with us. So she can see that there is another life, expect learning for school.

Although that would not change anything in my shyness, it was certainly difficult to persuade my parents and my brother Liam, to let me go with Tessa to the Club.

After some Minutes i looked at an pencil, i looked at him from all sides and I noticed something. On one side were two letters carved.

The two letters were J.K.

I asked me for what these two letters stands.

Do they have a certain meaning?


	2. Chapter 2 -Hysteria

**Chapter 2 - Hysteria**

Paul Walkers was a man, who put many things in a important Order. At first, his Adoptiv Children have to follow his instructions, the second was, that his daughter Nila is kept away from this Psychopath. It was the Fault from the Joker, that Nila had become crazy Years ago.

"You sure, this is a good Idea Paul?"

His Wife stand next to him and looked uncertain at Paul.

So Paul nodded, it was the right Decision to keep Nila away from all Outside Activities, that of course includes meeting with friends or going to the cinema. But that was the only Way, to make sure, Nila is safe...in no Danger.

When the young girl had then been taken to a Psychiatric, to cure her of the damage the joker had given her, the whole extent was not even clear.

"But she is a Teenager...she like to do, what all other Teenagers do"

It was his wife who questioned his decision ... she did know how crazy Nila had behaved in all the years in psychiatry. She saw her Behavior with her own Eyes.

"She might fall back into her behavior, you know how strange she behaved! We still have the Video...you remember?", Paul replied fast and go out of the Room, to To get the DVD with the video on it.

If his wife did not realize, how important it is for Nila, to be constantly kept out of the influences of the world, especially in Gotham City, he had to remind his wife how Nila was Year ago in the Psychiatry.

Some Minutes later he came back and put the DVD in the DVD Player.

"Paul ... I just want to say that we should leave Nila a little space ... we can trust her," with these words his wife wanted to soothe Paul, but the man just shook his head.

"Watch the video and you'll understand why I do not want Nila walks out there alone!", Paul sayed strict and push the Play Button.

So the Video started.

 _A round Table with two Chairs was in there Room, which was in the Psychiatry._

 _A girl with shoulder length brown hair, squatted at the ground._

 _"Nila sweetheart, it's us ... you do not have to be afraid anymore," her mother said._

 _"This man will not hurt you anymore Nila ... you do not have to be close to the madman," Paul said now and tried to get the attention of his daughter._

 _At the word "madman" Nila glanced briefly in the direction of the Persons and gave a quiet hiss, before she walked a few steps toward her on all fours, to the table and jumped like a Cat on it._

 _"You are a shame, no one calls Him Crazy!", hissed Nila and looked angry to her Parents._

 _"Nila ... we do not want to do anything to you ... this man is a murderer and has hurt you so much," Paul said now and wanted to take a step towards his daughter._

 _A Mistake._

 _The girl lifted a hand at lightning speed, trying to make a nasty wound, to her Father, through her fingernails like a cat._

 _"NO! HE CHANGED ME! IN A POSITIV WAY! DON´T TALKT SO BAD ABOUT MR.J!", Nila sayed furious._

 _Then the 14 Year old Girl looked to the closed door, she hoped that Mr.J will come in and put her out of this horrible Place. But nothing happend. So she looked back to her Parents, growled angry. It was here Fault, that she was arrested in here._

 _"I WANT TO GOT BACK TO MR.J...NOW...HE NEEDS HIS KITTEN!", she cried hysterically and started to bite around the air._

 _"Let me go to hiiiim...the Owner neeeds his Kitten", she added agressiv._

 _Then Nila jumped of the table, landed on the Ground and walked crazy to her Parents._

 _"Nila...that is not you...please remember where we are...who you are...", her mother sayed scared._

 _But the Eyes from Nila only sparkled full of anger._

 _"I will find a Way out of here...then i will return to Mr.J...the Kitten will come back to her Owner!", she whispered threateningly._

 _She pushed out a loud meow, but before she had the Chance to attec her Parents, one of the Doctors, wich where in the Room to, pushed her an Calming syringe_

 _in her Arm._

A quiet sobbing came from Paul's wife and he switched off the DVD player.

"She was obsessed with wanting to go back to this Criminal and called herself his kitten ... when they found Nila, she wore a Neckband. Nila would have done everything to return to the Joker ... but he thinks she is dead, which I think is also better...It took years until Nila was normal again and I do not want to see her again ... in such a state do you understand that? ", Paul asked his Wife carefully.

"Yes...I understand...it´s better for her and better for us...", his Wife agreed.

He would make sure, that Nila would not leave the house after School, from this afternoon now , without anyone of them.

He would forbid the young girl, to use her free time, to go shopping with her girlfriends or go to party or something like this.

He would do anything, to keep her as shy and reserved, as she had been when she was released from Psychiatry.

But Paul did not know that Nila would soon rebel against his plan.

He had no idea, that Nila would be staying in a club tomorrow evening.

And the Owner of the Club was more feared than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pleading

**Chapter 3 -Pleading**

The digital clock on his mobile phone showed 12:45, if he wanted to pick up his sister from the high school on time, Liam would have to hurry. He quickly sayed goodbye to his work colleagues, grabbed the key from his car, and was driving to the High School, which the 19-year-old had visited again for a year now. At first, Liam was still worried, that she might be reminded of the influences or actions, but it worked well.

Liam remembered how it was when Nila had been in psychiatry ... the first time she had always hysterically reacted and wanted to attack everything and everyone who wanted to get closer to her.

He parked the car and set off to wait for Nila in front of the School Entrance. The first students were already coming out of the building and when a young couple ran past Liam, the girl begged the boy not to break up with her, Liam just remember his of visit to psychiatry, which has been around for so long.

 _For a Year now Nila had been here and the doctors said it would take quite a while before sje would be the old again. She was still unpredictable about her behavior and was hostile to the staff. She did not want to trust anyone, and for a few weeks had been confined to talking to the staff or refusing answers altogether._

 _The walls were kept in a cold gray Color, there was nothing but a bed, a wardrobe, and a window in the Room, and already upon entering, Liam had a feeling that all the joy had said. Thoughtfully, he looked at his little sister, as she sat on the floor and her looked directed to the window... Should he try to talk to her?_

 _"Nila?"_

 _"Come on Sweety, I'm your brother ... you've still remember how we play hide and seek?" Liam tried to move the girl with the usual memories. Laughter was Nila's only reaction._

 _"Hide? Oh, Jaaa ... I was always looking for the uninvited friends of Mr.J ... and then I hurt her with my claws ", came quietly from Nila and her voice sounded very happy._

 _"Y... You hurt People?" Liam asked, slightly shocked. Maybe it was that sound or his shocked voice that caused Nila to turn around slowly._

 _"They were not friendly to Mr.J ... I've also bitten them with my Teeth," Nila glanced at him right now, opened her mouth and bared her teeth once, quite proud of what she had done._

 _But Liam could only shake his head, what had this crazy man told his little sister_

 _"Nila, you do not have Cat Teeth, you're not a cat, and ... if you see that, you can come back home," Liam said worried and watched as Nila had jumped up and looked hopeful at him._

 _"Home to my Owner?" She asked in an excited voice, and the glow in her eyes worried Liam very much._

 _"To Mum and Dad ... to our home Nila," Liam said, and he could see from now on how the expression of Nila changed, she seemed disappointed and dissatisfied._

 _"Buuuut ... I belong to Mr.J ... there is my home ... why can not I be with him?", her voice had something sad in it._

 _"Because he ... is dangerous .Nila ... he did horrible things to you ..." Liam said._

 _A pleading loud loudly left Nila and she climbed without warning to the wardrobe and looked imploringly at Liam. The boy wondered how the hell she'd managed to climb as elegantly as a cat on it._

 _"Can I please go back to my Owner...PLEASE...I miss him so much...please", she whimpered._

 _"I want to go back to Mr.J ... " , she sniffed and her green eyes filled with Tears as she slowly looked to Liam. He could not understand, how much his little sister seemed to have been influenced, by this madman, so he sighed softly, and set out to leave the room._

 _"We'll come visit to see you soon, Nila," he said to her, but this sentence too was drowned by pleading words and shouts from Nila, she wanted back to her Owner, but she would never had the Chance to go back to the Joker._

Liam looked at the couple and shook his head slowly ... Nila had asked so imploringly and crying ,if she can go her back to the joker and had always referred to him as his Owner. No, Liam was as much in the same opinion as his father Paul, the little one was never allowed to get back to the vicinity of the Joker So Liam played the big, strict, protective brother and threw another quick look at the clock on his phone and decided to go in the School now, since Nila still had not come out.

The 22-year-old finally found his sister in the Entrance Hall from the High School as she talked with a couple of her Friends and had apparently forgotten the Agreement, not for nothing Liam drove every day after work to School to get her off. So he walked with fast steps toward the small group and noticed Nila looking at him as shocked as she saw him coming.

She could not stop Liam, from making an big Scene.

"We talked about this Nila! If school is finish, then you come out immediately. Dad does not want, that you to be alone and make lovely eyes for some guys. Come along, we'll go home! ", with these Words he had grabbed the arm of his sister and pulled her behind him.

"But Liam ... please ... let me explain .."

"No, you do not have to explain anything, there are so many dangerous people walking around in Gotham," with these words, the theme was done for Liam and he only took a quiet sigh from Nila.

"Oh look, the little one needs a babysitter!"

"Can little Nila go home alone!"

"What a Victim!"

 **...**

The journey home did not take long and they stood in front of a traffic light, which had made it a pleasure to show very long red.

"I want to go to the city tomorrow night with some friends ... we want to go to the cinema," Nila said softly and intimidated to him and the answer was already fixed, his parents would support him absolutely in it.

"No!" Liam replied quickly, she would not go there with her friends, under any circumstances.

"Liam ... I want to have a little time ... Tessa comes with ...", the explanation that the best friend of Nila would come with,intressted him not. Because not even Tessa knew why, her best friend had simply disappeared at the time and only returned fife years .

"You're not going to the cinema tomorrow, Nila!," Liam said coldly, noticing how much Nila hurt these words ... but it was for her own safety.

"Please ... please let me go with my Friends tomorrow,", Nila begged him and Liam stepped on the brakes.

It was the same look and the same Voice ,as she had at that time begged to be allowed back to this crazy ... the same expression lay in her eyes. Only when the sound of a car sounded behind him, Liam went on and parked his car in front of his parents' house.

No, Nila, you will not go there! ", the words he had spoken so coldly and they showed effect, because Nila's eyes filled with Tears, she grabbed her Schoolbag and ran into the House As he entered the house, as his little sister ran furiously up the stairs to her Room.

When he discussed the Situation with his Parents, they were of the same Opinion as him.

"It is only for her own safety"


	4. Chapter 4 - Anger

**Chapter 4 - Anger**

With a loud Bang, i closed the Door of my Room and I threw my Schoolbag in the next corner.

That was so unfair! I was not allowed to go to the cinema or spent my free Time with my best Friend Tessa. I´m 19 Years old...i can do what i like to do, but my Parents see this different. It´s like a bad Joke...but i would not laugh right now...its nothing funny at this Situation.

Because of Liams Action, i was in Trouble...the Boys at School are not nice to my...they bully me, whenever they have the Opportunity to do it.

And i keep silent, when this happen...what can I do against it? They are stronger than me and...they always say, when i talk with a Teacher about this...they will bullying me more.

They would take me tomorrow and bully me ... if my best friend Tessa would not be with me ... maybe they would also try, to put my Head in the Boys ' Toilet again ... or they throw with some books on me .

All this could not change the Fact, that I have to spend my free Time at Home. I just wanted to be like all my Friends, go out for Party and drink a little bit.

Liam was certainly no different at my age ... and he was allowed to do this Things.

To talk to my Parents would not bring anything ... when I was released from this Hospital with the many Doctors, my parents told me,

I should follow exactly their Instructions, then I would never have to go back to this Hospital.

I wish so much that I would remember, why I was in this Hospital, because the only Thing I knew was that I was there for four whole years ... more neither the Doctors and my Parents don´t wanted to tell me.

The Homework i could do later, but I wanted to look at the Pen again with this engraved sign ...so I fished my Pencil out of my school bag and struck it on my Desk.

"Nila, you have not eaten Lunch yet, please come down", the Voice from my Mother sound loudly to my Room. Okay...i can later study the Pencil...but first i really like to eat something.

So i sit some Minutes later, in the Kitchen and eat some Pasta.

"Honey, don´t look so angry, you can meet Tessa tomorrow,here at our Home... we'll be by Relatives ... you can call Tessa later.," my Mother suggested.

Yeah... a boring Afternoon without any Fun...maybe Tessa don´t like this Idea and i hope really, that she have an Plan , how we come to this Club tomorrow.

"This is a good Idea, you two will be here tomorrow Afternoon and when Liam, your mum and I come back we order Pizza," Dad agreed with Mum's suggestion.

After i was ready with Lunch, i go back to my Room again. Just to find that the Pencil had disappeared, someone must have taken it away.

From downstairs I heard angry Voices and listened to them.

"Why, is the Pencil still with her!"

"No Idea ... throw it away or burn the Pencil !"

"Quick, who knows how long she is looking for the pen!"

"If you ask where he's gone, let's say we've thrown the pin last!"

"Good"

 **...**

Incredible! That was incredible! They just took my Things and wanted to throw them away. I ran into the Bathroom and closed the Door.

Angry about this, i wanted to try some make up that Tessa had given me.

After i put some Lipstick on my Lips, i smelled the disgusting perfume of Liam.

He should buy a new one. Annoyed by the evil Smell, I open the Drawer, where my Brother always keet all his Deos, Aftershaves and so, i wanted to transport the Perfume personally in the Garbage.

There it landed also and when I wanted to close the Drawer again, another smell came into my Nose, some perfume it was interesting ... and ... it reminded me of something...

 _It was late Evening in Gotham . Most of the Youths spent such an Evening in clubs and bars._

 _"That was a good Movie...and this Boys was so hot", Tessa talked about an Actor, she find so hot. Not my Case but it was funny to listen to the Words of my best. I´m sure that she had a Crush on this Actor._

 _"Cool Tessa...but lets go to a Restaurant okay?", i replied and was happy, that my best Friend agreed with my Proposition._

 _"Sounds good, there's a great Chinese Restaurant, five Minutes from here" Tessa said before we go to the restaurant._

 _So we went through a few side streets and got on pretty well. As I wanted to as,k how far we had to go, the phone from Tessa rang and she said we had to move it with the Restaurant Visit, because her mum wants her to come home, so we said goodbye to each other and I went in a different direction as my best friend._

 _After some Minutes, i heard the Shot of a Gun and tried to run backwards,,,,but after some Steps, a man pulled me with him, before he stopped, the Man took a Gun out of his Jacket and his Voice was angry._

 _"Don´t move Blonde!"_

 _I was scared...what happens now to me and why have this Man a Gun?_

 _"I..k...know...you will the Money...b...but i can give you this Blond Girl...", the Man, who was hold me was afraid...i can heard it on his Voice...but why he was afraid?_

 _"P...please...let me go", i sayed shy._

 _"Shut up!", the Man sayed cold to me, before he beat me. I was so surprised about this, that i whimpered._

 _"You destroyed it! He will kill me...but first i kill you Girl", the man sayed and before he was able to do anything, another Person killed the man with a Gun Shot._

 _I was free now and a little Voice in my Head screamed, i should run for my Life...but i was not able to move._

 _"What do we have here?"_

 _It was a really...infrequent Voice and than i noticed a the Smell of a special Perfume...so unique._

"Nila come out of the Bathroom, i want to take a shower!"

The Voice from by Brother Liam took me back to realitiy and i looked confused to the open Drawer before i closed it and left the Bathroom.

Then I went back to my Room and thought about that, what just happened some Seconds ago.

It was strange.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mocking

**Chapter 5 - Mocking**

All the Rest of the Evening, Nila had been thinking about this strange short Memory, and could not explain, why she had come so suddenly. As much as she tried to remember, it did not work and when she tried, a piercing pain pierced her Head.

But there was something else, that the Brown-Haired thought about, she wanted to go to the Club tonight with Tessa and Stella.

Nila would have to think about, how she could sneak out of the house in the Afternoon.

She wanted to take the Opportunity, that her Parents would not be at home ... at any rate, it was not a very good Idea to think about this matter during the History Lesson.

"Nila, you did not write a single word in the last ten Minutes, the Test is tomorrow, it would be very good, if pay Attention for the Lesson," the instructive Voice of my History teacher tore me out of all the Considerations.

I looked at him confused with my Green Eyes, since when was he so sensitive?

"Sorry...this will not happen again Sir", i said fast and start wrote the Things on a Paper, what my History Teacher said next.

When the Lesson was over, the Teacher wanted to talk to me , so i said Tessa, that she can co goodbye to the break.

"Talk to Stella, she'll come home with us afterwards," i whispered to my best friend, who grinned at me in agreement and then disappeared from the Classroom.

"Nila, i noticed, that some of your Classmates look unfriendly at you, is everything allright?", the Teacher asked my some Seconds later.

"Everything is fine Sir...no Problems", i said quickly.

This Question surprised me a lot and even more surprised me, that he seemed to be interested in the Fact that my Classmates gave me unfriendly Looks ... but there was so much more, what they did to mock me and tease me.

"It's all right, unfriendly looks are nothing bad", i replied shyly, avoiding the teacher's gaze, a Reaction that I had shown since leaving the Hospital a year ago.

"Well ... I would like to talk to your Parents, can you go with them to school tomorrow afternoon?" He asked further and this question made me easily uncertain ... what did he want from my parents?

"W...why...did i make something wrong?", i asked unsure.

"No, no...but i like to talk with them about something...I´m intrested, why you don´t visit School for Four Years", was the Answer from the Teacher.

"O...okay", i said shy.

"Thats all, you can go now, thank you Nila"

 **...**

After a few minutes, I had left the stairs behind me and actually wanted to go to the Cafeteria.

There Tessa would wait, hopefully she could persuade Stella to come with us after School.

"Hey Victim!"

I knew the Voice well... it belonged to one of the Guys, who had given me mocking comments yesterday, after Liam had picked me up.

Just ignore them, a little Voice inside of me said. Good Idea.

I wanted to run quite quickly in the direction of the Cafeteria, which was only a few steps away ... but something hit me on the back of my Head, and

i was landed on the School Floor.

As I was lying in the School Floor, a Memory came up in me.

 _The ground on which I lay was soft ... very soft and for a moment I thought I was dead ... had the owner with the strange Voice shot me in the End?_

 _I did not dare to open my eyes, fear to see any angels ... or floating clouds ... so it was enough for me to squeeze my hand carefully over the ground on which I was._

 _In spite of my closed Eyes, I could clearly how a door was opened ... hm, were there doors in Heaven or did I just imagine?_

 _"She still sleeps"_

 _"The Boss want her, to wear this, when she wake up"_

 _Careful i opend my Eyes and saw two Bodyguards._

 _"You should come with us Miss...Mr.J is waiting for you"_

 _Without warning, I was pulled up by the two Men from the soft Ground and felt with my two feet, a cold wooden ground._

 _A few Moments later, i was put into a Dress._

 _The Dress went up to my Ankles and was kept in a simple Purple, it had only a white Belt, that ran around the waist._

 _After a few seconds I was wear a Pair of flat Shoes to the dress and I was taken out of the Room. Finally we arrived in a large, sumptuously decorated Living Room._

 _"Sit down there"_

 _The cold Voice of one of the two Bodyguards sounded in my Ear._

 _Quickly I did what, what was commanded me and sat on down the Sofa, but i don´t looked in the Direction of the Bodyguards, no i looked shyly downwards._

 _"Go away! Let us alone!"_

 _There was it again...this strange and so interesting Voice._

 _I felt the Presence of the Man, who had such a ... strange and fascinating Voice ... I could feel him sitting down beside me, and some Seconds later._

 _Do not look up! This screamed my inner Voice straight, and I probably signaled with my entire Body Language, how intimidated and insecure I was._

 _He pulled me closer to him and then he put his Hand on my Waist._

 _I began to tremble because of Fear._

 _"Look at me. Raise your Gaze for Daddy"_

 **...**

"Hey Victim! Answer!"

"Did you think, you can run away from us!"

"Ridiculous, you know, no one escapes us!"

"No Answer us! Freak!"

The angry Voices of the Boys, put me back in Reality. No...i like to listen one more Time to the...interesting Voice from the Man...but i can not do this. So i don´t answer the Boys. Why should i do that?

"Stupid Girl! Don´t be so shy! Can you not speak!"

Before I could answer that Question, I felt a pain on my Cheek and my Head went up automatically, just to look at the three guys anxiously. How should I answer them when they hit me?

"L...l..leave me alone...i was never mean or bad to...y...you", i said scared.

I felt , how one of the boys pulling my Brown Shoulder-Length Hair, before someone else punched me on my nose ... when i felt the blood began to drip, the third Boy pushed me to the Ground.

"Such a stupid shy Thing like you, deserve no Friends! You Looser! It's fun to bully you and if you tell someone what happend, you're dead ... we'll make even worse Things with you then!", those were the Words, that one of the three had said, then they left the Boys Toilet.

I stood up, whimpering, and took care of my bleeding Nose. After my Nose had stopped bleeding i looked into the Mirrow...i saw a sad, reflection of myslelf ... my green eyes were soaked in Tears, why did they do this to me? That was not nice and as a tear it managed to run down my cheek ... i remember a different Situation.

 **...**

 _t was a very unpleasant Scar ... I had it for some time and it had been these people out of school ... again and again they had said nasty things to me, or tried to cut my Hair with Scissors._

 _Did these 14 year-old Idiots have nothing else to do? There was an oblique scar on my right Thigh, and I had successfully managed to hide it from my Parents._

 _"Miss ... Mr.J wants you"_

 _The words of the Bodyguard, whose name I still did not know, aroused my Attention and I quickly got up from the mattress, it was the same as a few days ago in this Room. But this time I was not put in a Party Dress, no it were Hot Pens and a T-Shirt, where Little Girl stood on it._

 _I still wondered, why I was always put in different clothes, but the bodyguards not give me an Answer. Also, I did not know where I was, and had only seen the room with the mattress, as well as the living room in the last days._

 _So we go to an different Room. A Moment later, the Door was opened from the inside and a bodyguard gave me a sign to step one. He closed the door behind him from the Outside._

 _I was in an office ... files were everywhere and a Coffee Machine stood at the entrance of the Room. There was a large, gold-decorated Desk on which he sat. Immediately I took a reserved attitude, also because I did not know whether he wanted to inflict pain on me._

 _"What is that, Nilaaa?"_

 _He always put my name in the Length and i could not deny that i just found it great, when he said my name ... but what did he mean exactly? The sudden loud pushing back of the chair, letting me flinch, and he stood next to me a few seconds later, i felt like he was looking at me waiting for an Answer._

 _"S ... sir?", i asked, noticing how he looked briefly at the Scar on my Thigh._

 _"That ... that was some of ... my classmates ... they did not fit my ... kind of ... they have rammed over my thighs over and over again as i started To bleed ... they did not stop", i brought out and felt how he stroked the scar with his fingers._

 _A surprised Sound escaped me, since i had not reckoned with it ... and it hurt a little ... why had he done this? His fingers were still on the scar, that he was study carefully._

 _"Revenge is the way... We will make you, my dear Nilaaaa ... to a dangerous Lady ... YES ... but first, I want to mark my Nilaaa ..."_

 _His Voice sounded cynical and serious, and the words were spoken quickly. Seconds later, he had already put me on his desk and held a small knife in his Hand._

 _"S..sir ... w..wat?", i wanted to ask, why he needed the knife and why he had placed me on his desk ... but i should not get an Answer. The Door opened again, and before i could have defended myself, Bodyguards held me by my hands and pressed my body closer to the Desk._

 _"Ssssssht ... Daddy is going to improve that Scar now!"_

 _And then he began to restore the partial healed Scar, with his little Knife, it hurt like hell, and I began to scream and beg him to stop ... but my pleading Words were not heard . I just felt again and again how he cut my small knife through my skin ... as if he were creating a new Scar._

 _As I was lying on the mattress again , after this torture and his words that i had been a good little Kitten, Tears were still gathering in my green Eyes. Besides, I was confused that he described me as a brave little kitten ... but the worst were the Pain, which he had added to me with the small Knife ... I wanted to know what was there now, at my Thigh?_

 _I took a look at my Thigh ... the blood still partially ran down my leg, but now, there two Letters ... blood-red luminous letters._

 ** _J.K._**

Confused about these Memories i tried to get my appearance back in order ... the Blood on my Nose was gone and my Brown hair, i had tied to a horse tail.

Now i had only to go, to the last two Lessons ... because it had just rung, that means the Break was over ... but while I went to the Classroom i felt again the Pain the three Guys had prepared me and me wished i was not here, but with the man ... the man who at that time obviously changed my Scar and against the initials JK. But this two Letters were not at my Thigh, i asked my why.

When i came to the Classroom, i sat down on the Chair and only noticed how Tessa had planted herself in the free space next to me and proudly reported that she could convince Stella, to follow us later to my House... what a success.


	6. Chapter 6 - Madness

**Chapter 6 - Madness**

Look Back : Before 5 Years

The loud desperate Cries of a Man echoed through the Dungeons, of the Villa.

The Joker was a dreaded man, no one dared to get in his Way, those who were so fooled, had to pay with their Lives or play one of the Games, which would often have the same End.

A Scream came through the Dungeons of the Villa, and the Joker enjoyed it, to see the Man suffer. Again and again the Joker used his Torture Instruments to the Man, he had questioned his Position of Power and had now to pay for this now.

Only when the man lay unconscious on the ground, a delighted amused grin graced the face of the Joker.

"This happens to those, who act on the wrong Way"

With those words, he glanced over at Nila, who was forced to see the man's torture ... her green eyes looked interested in the unconscious Man.

"How stupid he is", the 14 Year old Girl said.

She strolled toward the unconscious Man, to look at him more closely.

"Noooobody is allowed to say anything mean about Mr.J, "she hissed, knowing that he would not answer her.

Interestingly, the Joker watched the young girl's Action, which had changed in the two Months she was living by his Side now.

Nila had become a dangerous and crazy young Woman, she obeyed only his Word. No matter what he ordered her, he was sure Nila would not hesitate for a Moment.

The 14-year-old had crouched before the Man and lifted her left Hand slightly, only to leave a few seconds later, with obvious pleasure, some Scratches on the man's cheek.

A faint threatening Growling left her throat, before she slowly stand up again.

"Good Little One...you will be a dangerous Lady...but now, come with Daddy, i got a Surprise for you", the Joker said. Without paying further Attention to his unconscious Victim, he left the small Room. Knowing that Nila would follow him, he steered one of the other Rooms in the Dungeons, a room where the 14-year-old had been pften in the last few Weeks ... she obeyed him and she had surrendered to him , But the Joker wanted more.

 **...**

He saw Nila as a toy, a dangerous toy ... it had taken its time, but Nila had changed. But his little toy ... had even more to take mad ... so she would be perfect.

"Did I do something wrong...Sir?", Nila asked nervous, after he had closing the door to the room. There was a Couch and a lot of tools, with which he wanted to change the mind of the Blondes, even more crazy. So the Joker threw the dainty Gir,l over his Shoulder, only to drop her seconds hard, on the Couch.

"I miss the Madness in your Eyes," he said tightly, tying her fast with the Straps on the couch.

In Contrast to the other Previous procedures he had practiced with her in this Room, she stayed quietly on the Couch this time, knowing that she would not be able to resist him.

"My Kitten learn fast", the Joker whispered to Nila. In his Eyes sparkled a Mixture of Enthusiasm and Madness.

Then he suddenly closed her Throat with his Hand and stared into her Eyes. Even though Nila did not move, her green Eyes spoke for her, she was afraid of what would come, and a low growl came deep from the Joker, while he began seconds later, to confront her with various Torture Methods.

In Addition to electric Shocks, beatings with a Whip, the Joker used various Syringes with Substances, that would promote Nila into more Madness. The Screams sounded like a music in his Ears.

After an Eternity, Joker gave her a last Electric Shock , he looked expressionless into the Girl's Face, the green Eyes were soaked in Tears, but she did not scream ... as a Tear found her way out, The Joker bent over the Face of the Girl, licked the Tear away and then it sounded ... what he had been working on.

Nila began to laugh, it was not a happy Laugh, no, it was a mad, crazy Laugh and the Glow in her Eyes changed ... they radiated the Madness, the Joker had added to her and when he got her off the Straps, she was still laughed.

"Good Kitten"

 **...**

He could not deny, that he liked his little dangerous Toy... she acted on his Orders and had tried yesterday , to hurt one of his Bodyguards, as he wanted to touch them. Nila had also been helpful, at important business Meetings, for only a slight whistle, a look, a slight growl, caused her to fall into her catlike Behavior.

"Nila, come to me Kitten"

"Yes Mr.J?"

"Do Daddy a Favor", with this Words, the Joker gave Nila a Picture of a Man, this Man had Trouble, to pay his Money to him...so he would send Nila with a few of his Freinds, to the young Man.

"Everything Sir", Nila replied and took the Picture, to studying it.

"Bring me this Man...hurt him with your Claws", the Joker said, before he gave her a small Gun.

And she did her Job well, barely three Hours later, the Joker heard loud Curses mixed with Begging and Imploring. With quick Steps he got up and did not want to miss this Show.

"Holy Shit. Take this Crazy Girl away from our Son!"

"Do something! She hurt him!"

But Joker's People, who were responsible for the Nila, ignored the Curses and Entreaties of the Boy's Parents, it was not their Duty to interfere in the Orders that their Boss had given her.

 **...**

Nila hold the Gun loose in her left Hand, as she pulled the young man by his hand...but he looked not good, no, he had a bleeding Nose, some Scratches, and some of his hair was missing in one place.

"What ... what is this shit!", these words he still brought out and should have kept them better inside. Nila threw herself against the man, so he landed on the floor of the Entrance Hall and knelt on him. Her knees pressed relentlessly into the man's Stomach, even though she was petite and not heavy, so the man still felt it and swallowed once.

"You do not have the Right to speak", she whispered to him.

"Beware of your Tongue ... unwanted expressions against My Home or against Mr.J!", these Words were no longer spoken, no, she had hysterically screamed and scratched the Man once more, with her free hand, over his Cheek.

The soft Whistle Nila understood and threw the Man once again an imminent Look, before she slowly moving away from him and on all fours, as smoothly as a Cat to Mr.J. The Joker drove her absently, with his hand over her Head, before he went with the young Boy and his Parents, into the Dungeon, there they will Pay for their Mistakes.

"Miau!", Nila said, looking after the Parents from the Boy, before they went to the Dungeons.

In her Glance lay pure Madness.


	7. Chapter 7 - Commands

**Chapter 7- Commands**

It's going to be so cool and it's supposed to be so cool in the club", Tessa was already talking about tonight.

"Really, it's great, when do you go to your House, to bring the Dresses to us?", i asked Tessa, and i was very happy, that she had already thought of the Dresses, because my Parents would never buy me a party Dress.

"Yes, I'll get them, half an hour before we'll leave ... your parents are with relatives or Nila?", Tessa said cheerfully, and she seemed to be looking forward to this evening as well.

"Yes, my brother and my Parents are with relatives this Afternoon, that means for us, that we just have to wait for the Moment, and try to take a bus to the place where the club is", i replied the plans of Tessa.

We went over the high school pause yard and Stella looked at the Screen of her Cell Phone, every five Minutes, while walking.

"Do you have a secret Boyfriend Stella?", Tessa inquired amused and could not fully follow the Behavior of the Schoolgirl.

"No, no, but it can only be, that my Mum writes me, if I should help at home or so ...", Stella murmured as an AnsweR:

"Can I see your Cell phone Stella? I would like to see, if you have the same appa as my Phone has?", without waiting for the Answer from Stella, Tessa had taken the Phone from her hand and is now happily sendig a Message to the Mother from Stella.

"So ... I wrote your Mum, that you're going to celebrate with two Friends , she wishes you a lot of Fun and she's glad that you're going out", grinning Tessa to the surprised Girl, gave her the Mobile Phone back.

"Come on Stella, it will be very much Fun", i tried to cheer her up, maybe there was more in the Girls Life, than doing Homework and getting good Grades at School.

"I ... well ... maybe it would...be fun", Stella replied, giving me a short Smile.

"You dpn´t live far away from School Nila", i heard the Voice of Stella and nodded only.

Yes, it was not very far away and so I did not understand, why my Brother or my Parents always meant, that they have to pick me up from school School, it was superfluous, because what could happen to me, on this short Walk? It was a Miracle that they had not picked me up today, because, all Three were relatives this Afternoon.

"How true, so i can not come up, with the Excuse of having missed the Bus ... so you both go insinde, i look to the Briefly in the Letter Box", i said to Stella and Tessa, before i gave my best Fried the Key to our House. So the two Girls went into the House and i payed Attention to the Letter Box.

When I caught the Key for the Letter Box, which was under our Doorstep,i wondered that my Parents had not looked to the post yet, perhaps they were in a Hurry to drive to our Relatives Drive and so they just forget it.

So I turned the Key in the Letter Box and when i wanted to open the small Compartment, there was a squeaky Sound ... a squeaky Sound that sounded almost like ...

 **...**

 _Squealing, the Door opened to the Room and this Sound was not very pleasant for my Ears ... it was loud, unpleasant and squeaky. Mr. J had taken me, to one of his important Meetings._

 _It made me proud, to accompany him ... beside his many Bodyguards, of course, but i went with proud swollen, chest behind Mr.J, he had praised me for having hurt this Boy so good. I became from Mr.J my own Gun and a small Ball in pink. I liked the Color of the Ball and whenever Mr.J allowed me, to play freely with this Ball, i imagined that this was a Mouse i had to hunt ... after all, a good Kitten do something like that._

 _"Ah, J. Please come in"_

 _A Man of maybe forty Years, with greasy Hair, a Cigar in his Mouth said to us, after we opend the Door._

 _I stopped in the Doorway, waiting for the Order to enter the Room too, because, unlike the Bodyguards of Mr.J, i had to wait for Permission pf Mr.J. However, i did not like the room ...he smelled musty._

 _When the Stranger, with the Cigar in his Mouth, wanted to shake Hands with Mr. J', my Owner ignored hi,. Pah, does not the Stranger have any Idea who my Owner is?_

 _"Do we accept trainees now?", the Man with the Cigaret in his Mouth asked and looked disapprovingly in my Direction._

 _"Just for Shooting Exercises ... but I'm glad you recognized my Kitten", Mr.J said._

 _"I will not have a Child present at our Meetings", the strange Man said to my Owner, before he stood up and slammed the Door._

 _That was extremely rude, to do such a Thing and i would gladly to hurt him ... but i had to wait._

 _So I tried to listen, if Mr.J. would give me a Sign to enter the Room._

 _"It would be more than regrettable, if ome of your rare Documents would be torn to pieces!"_

 _That was it...the Sign on wich i waited._

 _"You should know...with who you are talking"_

 _There she was ... the threatening Voice and a soft Growl in his Voice ... and then he snapped with his Finger. That was my Sign, because the Door opened a Moment later, and one of the Bodyguards from Mr.J nodded to me, so i entered the Room with a neutral Mine._

 _Mr.J pointed to the Desk, with his walking stick and i knew what to do._

 _With an elegant Leap, i sat on the Desk, and began to destroy some of the Documents, which probably belonged to the Man with his Cigarette. When i wanted to get another Document, which seemed to be very important to him, he tried to pull it out of my Hand._

 _"Give that to me, you silly Child!", the Man said angry to me and i looked at him with full Disgust, so i showed him threateningly my Teeth and it was a Warning that he should go back, to where he had been sitting._

 _"Stupid Thing!", he said, raising his hand, whether he wanted to grab the paper again or hit me, i don´t care about that, i acted like a cat would do, wait for the right Moment and bit him into his Hand ._

 _He screamed and i enjoyed it. I liked it, that the Man now feel Pain...that he would unterstand, what it means to him, if he don´t respect Mr.J._

 _"What is this for a Game? Can Someone tell her, to let go of my Hand, it hurt!"_

 _The Man cursed and his Cigarette had long gone to the Ground, but why should I listen to his words? He was not my Boss and not my Owner...he was a Man with no Respect...that´s bad._

 _"Who does not understand my Demands, it is not necessary to negotiate with!"_

 _The Voice of Mr.J sounded loudly in the Room, and i watched as the strange Man looked up to me, and when there was no Answer after two Seconds, i loosened my bite for a very brief Moment, only to bite once more forcefully, into his Hand. The Result was a loud Screamd from the Man._

 _"I...i..understand your Demands...g..good Lady", the Man said unsure._

 _His Words were of no importance to me, and when i heard a soft Hissing in my direction, so i stopped to bite the Hand of the man, and continued to sit on the Desk._

 _However, Mr.J stood up, just to put a Card on his Desk and gave me a brief hand Movement that I should damage the Paper._

 _"My Kitten did not like her food very much this Morning ... if you do not work wiht my demands, she will leave even more of this here, on this so important Documents!"_

 _Now i understood and looked at the Paper, on which something important stood, my Finger wandered into my Mouth and seconds later the Paper had a ... let's say unsightly green Decoration, because the automatic handing over on order, I still could not do at the Moment._

 _I noticed the shocked and disgusted Expression of the stranger's Face, what happend to his Document, but after some Seconds, i was carried by Mr. J, even like a real Kitten, on his arm, and gave another low voice Threatening growling from me, which made the Man flinch, before we went out of the Room with the squeaky Door._

 _"Good Nila, later you will get a Gift from Daddy"_


	8. Chapter 8 - Be Independent

**Chapter 8 - Be Independent**

I felt the cold Metal of the Letter Box and finally took out the Letters, before closing the small Flap with the squea Sound, before i entered the House with the Letters in my hand.

"So Ladies ... today is the Party of the Parties ... Nila have ypu some make up here or Perfume? I'm gonna go get the dresses now, we can start a little earlier and eat something before go to the Club?", Tessa sat down on the Sideboard of our Kitchen and waited for a Answer from Stella and me ... if we could get rid of it earlier, the more likely it was, my parents and my brother would not stop us...the can not stop us.

"No Problem, we can do this...good Idea Tessa", i eplied.

"I'll help Tessa", Stella said, so i put the Letters for my Parents quickly on the Kitchen table, handed Tessa a key for the Front Door and then the two Girls, went out of the House... if I remember correctly , i have stowed a Collection of old Perfumes, up on the Attic.

 **...**

The Makeup i found quite quickly in the Bathroom, before i go up to the Attic. I hope that there were no Spiders...i don´t like Spiders.

Quickly i felt the Light Switch, which caused the small Lamp on the Attic, to give a little more Light and then i was looking for the Box, where i had put in my Perfumes. After I had come Home from the Hospital, a Year ago, i had not been particularly interested in doing anything with Makeup or going out with Tessa, so i had banished my old Perfumes to the Attic.

The Question was only unfortunately, where i had set the Box, because there were really much Boxes on the Attic, most od them was certainly Things that my Parents wanted to put on the Attic, or even the Christmas Decoration, na that would certainly be fun to look after...not.

In the first Ten Cartons were only old Clothes from me and my Brother, Easter Decoration as well , some old Sets of Dishes and a bunch of Records.

Hm ... maybe I put this little Carton more in the Back of the Attic.

I found the small box behind an old doll's pram and put the Box with the Perfumes aside.

"Hm ... who is putting a note under a Floorboard?", i asked myself and noticed the slightly yellow-looking Letter, which could be seen under a loose wooden Plank of the Attic. Perhaps Liam had a Girlfriend and he wrote letters how much he love her and no one should know about this. Interested iI wanted to lift the wooden Plank further and ripped out the whole Board.

I quickly put the Board aside, after I had realized, that there was an envelope in the open little Room, next to the yellow-looking Letter. But first i reached a Letter and noticed that my Name was on the Front of the Letter. I wondered why there was a Letter in the Attic that was for me and I opened it without fast.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Jackson,_

 _As requested, after the Discussion with your daughter Nila, we looked at the Scar and could find out that they had probably been added to her a few Months ago. We can cure you with a Surgical Procedure faster and wanted to tell you, that the Operation went well and in two and a half Years, nothing more of the Scar, on Nilas right Thighs is to see. I wanted to notify you of this Letter, since you had not been reachable by Telephone._

 _Best Regards_

 _Dr. Julius Zachson_

 _15.09.2012_

Okay ... why did my parents get a Letter where my Name was on it and why had they treated the Scar, so that they could not be seen after two and a half Years? My Brain was trying to find a Solution and i only knew that I had been taken to the hospital in September 2011, where i spent four years ... with the many doctors before Ii was released last Year. I was still unable to explain, why the Scar with the Initials J.K. had changed. And even less, could i not understand why this Letter was up here.

The Next Thing i found was a Purple Cat neck Ribbon. Careful i touched the Cat neck Ribbon and antoher Memory came up in me.

...

 _Fascinated and at the same Time surprised, i looked at the small Box that Mr.J hold in his hand. I wondered all the time what was going on, but he was not ready to tell me. Actually a Pity, because the packaging looked very noble and that increased my curiosity of course even more ... would it be so bad if I would look at them closer?_

 _I mean, well he holds it in his Hand and does not look, as if he wants to release the Secret in the near Future ... but a cat is also by nature curious and ... it would be exhausting if i still wait longer. But I did not want to annoy Mr.J. , because he had told me ... when we had visited the Stranger, he would give me a surprise ... I wanted to know what it was._

 _"Come here Nilaaa", he said to me, and his Mine was as often Expressionless. But, of course, i listened to his Words, hurried to him, and stood before the sofa on which he was sitting. Curiously, my eyes glittered at first, then at the Gift which he held in his Hand. With his free hand, he pointed to his Lap and i sat down a few Seconds later, careful on this._

 _"I have a Present for you", he whispered to me, and i watched him, as he open the little Box and pull something out of it._

 _This was a Narrow Neckband, which was intended for Cats, this was held in a Dark Purple, had around single small Diamonds and a small Mark had been attached._

 _"Wow..it is ... so beautiful ... thank you Owner...", i said overpowered and put my brown Hair from my Neck, so that he could put me the Neckband on._

 _"So, that everyone can see , that you are my Kitten... my Nila", he whispered to me in my Ear and i just smiled... it was so a beautiful , that Mr.J had given me and Ii liked it and the small Diamonds were sparkling so wonderful._


	9. Chapter 9 - Excited

**Chapter 9 - Excited**

This Neckband ... this Necklace had probably once belonged to me and I rubbed awfully over one of the Diamonds, it was so beautiful and I decided to take it down with the Letter ... or at least to put it in my Handbag. ..so I would need my ID. That landed also in my Handbag

So the purple colored Neckband landed in the Deep of my Handbag, as well as a Purse with some money , my ID card and my Cell Phone, because the Handbag was black, you could wear it practically to any Dress and that was good. The Letter, I threw carelessly on my Bed ... I would address my Parents later wit that and wanted to know, why they have concealed this from me.

When I could hear the Voices from Stella and Tessa who were loudly chattering, I smiled for a Moment, before I grabbed my Handbag and made me on to the Way down.

"Okay, first make up and then you get your Clothes, as well as your shoes", with a grin Tessa looked at me and Stella and we finally helped each other with the make up, which worked well. So we were finished after ten minutes and I wondered if I should leave my hair open or not ... I mean I wear very often, as a Horse Tail...would not look so bad.

With the Help of Stella, I finally managed to get, my shoulder-length hair to a Braided braid and was happy with the Result. Tessa also dressed herself now and handed over our Party Dresses.

I was amazed , as I found myself a few minutes later, in a knee-high,light blue Dress again and cautiously stroked over the Fabric ... also the Shoes, which were with a little heel were very well and I was Tessa incredibly grateful, for the Fact that she had given me this Dress. Because she herself had one in a bright red and for Stella she had probably chosen a green one.

"Well, I'd really like to go to this Club ... we driving with a Bus half an hour from here, to the Place and before we go in the Club, we eat something", with these words Tessa hung the Key of the House, which I had given her back to the Harken, where my own Key was, I would not need him any more.

So we had quickly left the House of my Parents behind us, ran to the next Bus Stop and realized that the bus would come in five minutes. My Heart pounded a little with excitement, as I was now slightly nervous, which would probably be if my Parents were driving with their Car, just passing this Bus Stop and discovering me ... but it was not the Case, because when the Bus came , we had bought a Ticket and finally sat down on the bus Seats, which looked slightly broken in the back Row, I could drop the Nervousness and look forward. Then we would celebrate the Independence which I might have for a few hours.

 **...**

The Ride by bus took a bit longer, due to a Traffic Jam in Gotham and some of the Guests on the Bus, left their Resentment. Of course, the Bus Driver could do nothing for it and had to now to deal with the unfriendly Statements of the Guests.

"Okay ... maybe that will not happen with Food before ... or what do you think of Burger and Energy Drinks?", Tessa said as the Bus after ten minutes, finally left the Traffic Jam behind and now drive over a Road.

"Energy Drinks ... are not the same ... bad as Alcohol?", Stella asked, and I looked at the Student for a Moment. Sure, if you consume too many energy drinks, it could be not good, but one Drink is no Problem.

"You're not coming out very often, Stella?", Tessa asked, grinning, picking up her phone, just to activate the camera a bit later.

"A good Evening, Energy drinks, Alcohol, and the some Burger. Oh and I will make a lot of selfies from us, so come here and smile", Tessa said, motivated, and a few seconds later she had a selfie of us three .

"This will be a collage later?", I inquired and I could well imagine that Tessa would make a pretty photo collage out of it. So you could well remember a great evening, I was sure that this evening would be great.

Some Minutes later, the Bus arrived in a small Town and Tessa told us, that we had to get off here. The unpleasant feeling and care that my parents and my brother could discover me was still there, but at the latest, when we had left the Bus and walked along the Street to a small fast food shop, than this Feeling was going away slowly.

"The Burgers are very good here, but we can also share a Pizza", Tessa suggested, when we were standing in Front of the big selection Board, where all the Food was on it, as well as Drinks you could buy.

"Yes, Pizza sounds good ... are you looking for a Table and I order the Pizza with Tuna and a few Energy Drinks?", I suggested, and the two Girls seemed to have no Problem with it and so I put myself in the Snake, where you could order.

"I'll bring your Pizza in a Moment to your table"

With these Words, the young Servants had taken the Money and gave me a Note, where there was a number on it.

"Thank you", I just replied, grabbed the three Energy drinks and walked to the Table, where Tessa and Stella were already sitting. With a smile, I placed one of the Cans in Front of the two Girls and then sat down on a free Seat.

"This is going to be a really greate Evening, how good we are all over the 18 Years", said Tessa.

"Jeah Pizza", Tessa commented the Arrival of the Pizza and gave the young Waitress a grateful Smile.

"Enjoy it", said the young Waitress only, after she had set the Pizza Plate on the Table and went away again. So we had the Pizza eaten and already after ten minutes, there was nothing left of the Pizza.

"Okay ... drink your Energy Drinks empty and then we can go", Tessa announced, put her empty Energy Drink Can on the Table and then stood up to look at us amused. So I drank the Rest of the sweet Drink, then watched Stella who she drank the rest of her energy drink thoughtfully and slightly.

 **...**

After leaving the small Fast Food Store, Tessa told us we had to walk a little, to get to the Club. But she kept giving us a Glimpse of how great it is there.

"Have you ever been to this Club?", Stella wanted to know carefully and once ran over her green Party Dress.

"It's soooo cool there", Tessa whispered, and I laughed briefly, oh, if she was so cheerfully, then this club must be something special.

Meanwhile, it was already dark and only the street Lanterns gave a little light.

"You two can really good walking, with High Heels", I said to Tessa and Stella.

Despite all this, I was more than Glad to have flat shoes from Tessa , that match my Dress, because if I had to wear such high shoes like them, I was pretty sure that I would be fall down very often.

A few Minutes later, I felt the Vibration of my Mobile Phone and the Ringtone sounded. Cautiously, I opened my Handbag and put my mobile phone out quickly, to look at the Display.

 _Dad is calling_

Without thinking about it, I pressed the red Button on my Mobile Phone, which put it on mute.

Then I put my Cell Phone back into the Handbag and did not worry much about it, well Dad will probably be back home and I and my girlfriends are no longer there ... but why would care about that?

"This is the Front of the Club, the last time they have not checked the Passes, but you never know", Tessa said, when we had walk for a while, heading for a club that looked very impressive from the Outside. Before the Club were very expensive looking Cars, before the Entrance of the Club stood several Bodyguards , as well as Security men.

We all got into the small queue of People, who wanted to go in the Club. In any Case, the Men, who were standing at the Front Door did not look very friendly and I hoped that we would not get in any further Problems.

"Hey, so I know the Bar Guy and we had a date, he said I and my Girlfriends ca come in, that's not a Problem, right?", Tessa asked the Men.

The nodding of the Men, was the Sign for us that we could enter the Club. Cautiously smiling, I followed Tessa and Stella. But there was Something else, that surprised me for a Moment, because the two Bodyguards looked at me for a Fraction of a second almost surprised, but before I could think about it, I was already in the Club.


	10. Chapter 10 - Paranoid

**Chapter 10 - Paranoid**

Visits to Relatives had never been particularly interesting for Liam, even though they were not his true Relatives, so the 22-year-old had resigned himself to this and was more than grateful to his adoptive family that they had accepted him. Once he had met his biological Parents and they had been different views as him, since then Liam would not have any more Contact with them.

Now his father had sent him off, he was supposed to get the Pizza for the three Girls, who would make a Girls Evening at Home. Since Liam was with his own Car by the Relatives, he drove now directly to the Pizza Restaurant and parked his car there. Pizza was always good and he was pretty sure that his little Sister and her two Friends would spend a good Evening at home. Where there would be no Danger, for the 19-year-old, she could watch a Movie with her the other Girls, eat Pizza and maybe drink some Cola. So any kind of danger, was absolutely impossible, that Nila would come to silly Thoughts or even consider the possibility of leaving the House.

Yes, the little One would not even come, up with such foolish Ideas, because after he had made sure that she had left her room weeping, yesterday, Liam could be sure, that she would not be very angry.

So Liam entered the Pizzeria, were a few Customers were before him, and it was quite fast, so Liam hold fifteen Minutes later, four Pizza Cartons in his arm and went back to his Car. There he loaded the Pizza Cartons on the Passenger Seat and then drove home. So the three girls and he himself, of course, would get hot Pizzas.

"Ouch ... they are really hot", Liam muttered, after parking his Car in front of his Parents' House and tried to carry the four Pozza boxes out of his Car. He quickly closed his Car Door and was very happy , that the one small button on the Car Key, which allowed him to close his car worked completely automatically.

 **...**

When Liam walked with the Pizza Boxes on the Arm, up the stairs to the front door, he was suprised, that the front Door was open ... well, perhaps his parents had counted on the Fact, that he was badly fishing his Key out of his Pocket, If he has to balance the Pizza Boxes on hia Arm. So Liam entered the House, closed the front Door as best as he could.

"Girls! I'm there with your pizzas!", He shouted loudly, who knows whether the three Girls are already watching a Movie or are engaged in a Girls Conversation.

When the 22-year-old finally stepped into the Kitchen with the Pizza Boxes, he immediately realized that his parents had Quarrel, because

his mother was shaking her Head and seemed not that the two will noticed the arrival of him. A little confused, as he had rarely seen his mother so thoughtfully and head-shaking, Liam placed the Pizzas on the Table in the Kitchen.

"Mum is everything ok...?" Liam asked, heard the loud sigh of Hannah Wilkers some Seconds later.

"I ... i told Paul it was not good", Hannah said, looking worried at Liam.

"What is ... what is not good, where is Dad?", Liam continued, not understanding his mother's Behavior.

"He's up stairs, he's very angry", Hannah said.

"Why is he angry? I go and look for him", Liam decided and quickly disappeared from the Kitchen, to take the Stairs to Nilas Room.

As he took quickyl Steps, he heard his father was already cursing furiously and something crashed. Worried about the Fact, that his father had had a bad day, Liam first wanted to look into Nila's Room, but he had reached the end of the Stairs, before he saw the open Room Door of his younger sister.

"That's ... peculiar", Liam said, walking directly into his sister's room, while in the background, he only heard his father still cursing.

 **...**

"It was not very good ... that her Room Door is open and what ... ", Liam had now entered the Rroom of Nila and looked at the untidy Bed, of the 19-year-old, there lay the Letter that never belong to Nila, so Liam reached for the letter and looked shocked at the Lines.

"Mum, Dad, I think we have a Problem", Liam said and quickly took the letter, left his sister's Room, only to meet his Father on the Floor.

"Oh, yes, we have!", His father replied, took the Letter out of Liams Hand and was on his Way to go quickly into the Kitchen.

Since Liam could not expect an Answer at the Moment, he just followed his Father into the Kitchen . Liam had never seen him so ... angry and impulsive.

"She did not accept my Call, can you imagine that Hannah?", Paul pounded the Letter on the Table, wich saying that the Scar from Nila had been surgically manipulated.

"She found the letter? But...how?" Hannah replied irritably.

"I put the Letter away , in a Corner where she would never look ... but the Neckband is also gone ...", Paul replied.

"Why did not you throw it away!? what if she... what if she remember anything? ", Hannah snorted furiously and began to run uneasily back and forth in the small kitchen .

"Wait... think about it, the Doctors have assured us, that Nila can not remember anything, during the 4 Year Therapy, she does not even know, who the Joker is ", Liam said.

"No, no, these Girls have put Nila bad Ideas in her in Head, and now she is ... I do not know where she is...we have to find her!", Hannah's hand trembled that she could not even make it to put the glass in the Closet, so the Glas crushed to the Ground and break.

"She does not know... how is out there ...she can not meet the Joker...that´s not possible?", Paul said, glancing at the house key, which belong to Nila.

 **...**

"She left ... her key here ... these Girls have a bad impression on her", Hannah said angrily, and Liam had pulled out his phone.

"I have the Number of Tessa's Parents ... I will call and ask them, if they know where the three wanted to go", with these Words Liam left the Kitchen and a few seconds later, he had the Mother of Tessa on the Phone.

The Face from Liam was tense and worried at the same Time.

"I know where the Three are ... in the Club, a few Miles away from here ... according to rumors, from a few Friends, someone is the Owner of this Club ... someone who are not allowed to see the Nila in any Case. ... the Joker is the Owner of the Club and... if I trust the rumors of my Friends, who have been there many times, the Entrances are strict and cold ", Liam said and he was worried about Nila. If she was really is there with her Girlfriends... in this Club ... they would have to do something immediately.

His father Paul was already a Step further... and so his Mum and he also ran out of the House, they sat a little later in the Car and since Liam knew from his friends where this Club was , the young adult hoped that they would not be to late.

"I will not allow , that this disturbed Clown bring my Daughter back into her derogatory, disturbed Behavior!", Liam's Dad said paranoid, his Voice sounding angry and trembling as he stepped on the Gas Pedal and left the small town, the Club was getting closer and closer, it was only a Question of Time, when Liam, Paul and Hannah would arrive there.


	11. Chapter 11 - Cocktail

**Chapter 11 - Cocktail**

The loud Bass of the Music was hardly to be omitted. Just as much , as the celebrating People, who were on the dance floor of the club and had their fun.

"Let's drink something first, im more awake of the Energy now, but hey, it's always better when a some alcohol is in the Game", Tessa cried, pulling Stella and me to a bar. I never drank Alcohol...no, my Parents never allowed me that...but this Evening i get the Chance to drink...oh yes, i will use this Chance and I´m sure, that we Girls will have much Fun.

So we three sat a little later, on three bar stools and the Bar Man, through which Tessa had come into the Cub, turned arround to us.

"Hello you three, what can I do for you?", he wanted to know and Tessa gave the man a bright Smile.

"A Pina Colada for me", Tessa said, taking the Drink after a few minutes. The drink from my best friend had a bright, almost white Color and had been provided with a small piece of Pineapple at the edge of the Glass.

"I'll take a Cola", Stella said, not feeling comfortable at all.

"With rum?", asked the bartender and i noticed a grin crept on his face.

"Just a some Rum please", Stella replied and took the merry laughter of the Bar Man.

One you could hear the loud Hissing Sound of a Bottle and then smell a very alcoholic Smell into the Air. I sniffed interested and it did not smell so badly, even if I did not know, of course, what a drink was in the bottle, or with what the Bar Man would mix, but with the smell remeber me on something...

 _..._

 _It was the soft hiss of opening the Bottle, which distracted my Attention from the Action on the dance Floor. Mr.J had taken me to the Club today, he said i should have a some fun, while he discusses something with his Business Partners._

 _Actually, I had so much fun to lie on his Lap and contented contentedly, but such a club had something interesting on it. Which 14 year old could already the Chance, to sit in a cool Club like that?_

 _"Don´t smell like Milk", I said, watching the barman fill some of the bottle, he had opened into a Glass, and do some other ingredients in that glass before giving it to one of the Guests._

 _"That was Vodka", i took the Voice from the Companion, who had sent Mr.J with me here._

 _"Vodka, why do you need Vodka in a drink ?", I looked at the right Hand of Mr.J, clearly Vodka was a Drink with a lot of Alcohol, but it interested me very much, in which drink you put it. Besides, Mr. Frost was always nice to me, he had even struck one of the Guards in Mr.J's estate , after I had chased him to hunt for a small Ball, that had rolled away._

 _"One you need it, to mixed different Drinks, which he had just mixed, called Cosmo. It's a cocktail with Vodka and a variety of Juices", Mr. Frost told me, and I nodded before I looked back to the Barman. He seemed so busy with his Activity, which he did not even notice of my waiting._

 _"I like to have a ... Cosmo please", I said, noticing the critical Face of the Barman, before he shaking his head._

 _"No Alcohol fpr minors, so I can give you a Cola", he replied, and I looked at him thoughtfully. A Coke? I was in a Club and should have fun...that would not work with a Coke._

 _"No, a Cola is not enough", I said, growling and threatening, before I lifted my hand and waited. Everyone else here, would surely also get something alcoholic and it was self-evident that I want Cosmo right now._

 _"Give her a Cosmo, it's all right", interrupted and I could watch the barman's Decision._

 _"She belongs to the Boss", added and I liked the threatening undertone in his Voice, and these Words made the Barman give me a Cosmo Cocktail._

 _"I hope you lke it", he said, giving me a friendly smile. I ignored this, and took the Glass in my hand, to taste the Cocktail_

 _Seconds later, I could taste the Vodka in the Drink, and looked into the Glass for two Seconds and licking my lips._

 _"That tastes good", I said enthusiastically to ._

 _"But I also like Milk, from my bowl in the Kitchen ... there my name is so beautifully sparkling on it ", I added giggly, when I had the cocktail after a few minutes empty. Perhaps I would drink this cocktail with vodka again..._

 _..._

"And for you?"

The Voice of the Barman teared me out of my Thoughts . A little confused, I looked briefly at Tessa and Stella, who had their drinks already.

"I ... I would like a Cosmo", I said, if this Drink had tasted so good in my Memory, it would be nothing negative on it to drink it .

"Are not you a little bit young to know a Cosmo?", The Barman said, grinning, before he prepare the Cocktail.

"Wow, a Cosmo Nila, cool", said Tessa.

"Yes, someone has explained me, what's in this Cocktail and I like it", I said to Tessa.

"But you should not wear always this Horse Tail..really Sweety, you look so much younger with that...youre 19 or? Or are we sitting here wit a 14 Year old?", Tessa joked.

"That was a Joke sweetie, you look great", Tessa grinned, taking a sip of her Drink.

When i got the Cocktail, it taste exactly like in my Memory.

"Oh my God, there is the Guy from our Course maybe i can dancing with him for a short time...is it okay, when i go to him... is that okay for you Girls?", Tessas voice was excited and after we agreed to her Question, she had disappeared in the Direction of the Guy from her Course.

"How .. tastes your Cocktail Nila?", Stella wanted to know from me and I just gave her my glass to try. After a short sip, Stella frowned.

"Ah ... Thanks, not really my Case", Stella thanked, devoting herself to the rest of her cola-rum mixture, wich was still in her Glass.

"I like the Cocktail", I replied, drink a sip of it. Yes, the Cocktail tasted really good and when I had it empty, I put the glass back on the Counter and watched the dancing Crowd for a Moment, it would be fun to join them.


	12. Chapter 12 - Free

**Chapter 12 - Free**

"So Stella, let's have some Fun", i said, my green eyes sparkling enthusiastically as I looked from the full dance floor of the Club, to Stella.

"We should wait for Tessa or?... I've never been to a club and the music is not my Style...anyway", Stella replied, looking uncertainly to the dancing crowd.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll have a some fun", I replied, pulling Stella carefully by her hand as she slid from the Stool and we moved to the dance floor .

"But ... learning is fun and books are Fun too", I still heard as she replied something.

"And this is the right..but in Life it is important, that you enjoy fun", I said, laughing and a few seconds later and we stand in the Middle of the Dance Floor and enjoyed the Music and Dancing.

I did not even know exactly, what kind of music it was, whether my dancing did not look totally stupid, that what i hope. I felt the joy that came up in me, the great feeling to feel Free, not to have to pay attention to anything and not to feel severe Glace from any adult in my back. Wonderful.

It was, as if I were going into a completely new World, a World where were no Rules, a World where I could be free. It was like ...holding a small piece of Freedom right now at this Moment in your Hands and I already loved that Feeling right now.

We danced until we feel finished for the Moment and then we started laughing on the way back to the Bar. I was so happy that Stella was much more open and obviously, that she had fun, to the Songs. So, while Stella ordered two Drinks, without Alcohol, Tessa came back to us and her cheerful face spoke a lot.

 **...**

"I've seen you, really cool", Tessa said and just sitting down on my Lap.

"It's cool, but now I need something to drink, how did it go with the guy from the Bio Course?", I asked, trying to get my ordered cola somehow, which was not really easy with Tessa on my Lap.

"It was cool, we talked a little bit and he said i look hot", Tessa said.

Some Minutes later, the Man from our Course came to us and gaeve Tessa an stupid Smile.

"Do you want to dance again?", The guy from the Tessas Bio Course wanted to know.

"Sure, Giirls come with us, would be Fuun?", Tessa wanted to know from us, while she was almost already stand next to the guy.

"We stay here, you go and have Fun Tess", Stella and I said at the same time.

"You can say what you want, but I think the guy is dumb", I whispered to Stella and did not know what my best friend found so great, on that Guy.

"Maybe you see the world drunk with different eyes ... also some Idiots", said Stella and I had to laugh about it quietly, because it was so true. So we approved a drink with Alcohol, simply because we wanted it so and talked about almost everything.

"Tell me ... do you have to go to the Toilet too?, She wanted to know from me and I nodded ... hm that was funny, was it normal, to go from a some Alcohol often to the toilet? I remembered not having to go to the Toilet, after the glass from the Bowl ... but then it was only a Glass, at the Party and ... we had drunk at least two drinks.

"Yes, let's just look for the Toilets", I suggested, putting some Money on the Counter for the Barman, then grabbed my Handbag and go with Stella to look for the Toilets.

 **...**

After one Men dressed in a black Suit told us, that the Toilets were on the Ground floor.

"Wow ... golden Watercocks", I said, as we passed the sink and everyone finally disappeared into a single cabin. After this annoying feeling of having to go to the Toilet was no longer present, I took a quick look at my Phone.

 _2 Missed Calls_

 _\- Liam_

 _\- Dad_

I just smiled and decided, to turn off my phone, then the two can like to talk to on my Mailbox, before I put my phone back in my Handbag and left the Cabin.

"How does it work, to make a Selfie?", Tessa asked me and i helped her, to find the right function on her phone.

"Okay now, say Paaaarty", I said, after I had set the self-timer, who shot a few pretty pictures of us a.

"Wow, we look really great, oh yes ... wash your hands and see what happens", said Stella laughing.

"Okaay", I replied smiling, handing Stella back her Phone and then turned to the sink.

After I had put some soap on my Hands and then opened the water tap, the light of the mirror changed his Color, while I washed my hands.

"Wow ... that's cool", I said after I had dried my hands and we were on the upstairs again. There you could hear the loud bass of the Music. I was sure this Evening in the Club was pure Freedom for me, I felt absolutely free, happy and full of Joy. I certainly did not want to leave this freedom.


	13. Chapter 13 - Alarm

**Chapter 13 - Alarm**

The new feeling of freedom was great, I just love it to dance to the next Songs and feel satisfied. When had I had such a fun during the last years? It was great and I would rather not disappear from the Dance floor, besides, there were really ...very good looking guys.

"Ey Nila, I need to go to the Toilet again, are you coming with me?", Stella asked me and I had to laugh for a Moment, apparently it really has something to do with the Alcohol.

"Sure, I have to check my make up", I said, waving at Tessa, who was still on the Dance floor. So Stella and I went down again to the ground floor, to use the Toilets and look to the Mirrows.

"You know Nila, I really had my doubts, whether about such a party Night would be good ... but you have convinced me, we should do this more often, this Club is really great", Stella said to me and I smiled happily.

"Great", I replied, glancing at the mirror. The good thing about the Toilets was, that you can talk in Peace and not be annoyed directly from the loud music.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like People are discuss something very loud", Stella said to me and I turned my Attention away from the Mirrow and glanced at the small Window that had been built for... whatever Reasons.

 _"We go no into the Club"_

 _" You can not go with a Gun, in a Club"_

 _"Maybe he is close to her, maybe he is destroy the Work, of all the Years right now"_

 _"Yes...but a Gun is no Way out of this Situation"_

 _"Mum! The Men in the Suits, in Front of the Club will not let us in!"_

 _"Right Liam, but Hannah, you don´t like to lost Nila again, it the only Way"_

 _"Yes, we go no in this Club und take Nila out!"_

 _"Let´s do this"_

I began to tremble, when I heard the Voices of my Family.

This was absolutely not good ... my Family was here and they know...that I am heret too.

"Shit, we ... we have to hide", I pointed out, and you could hear the quarreling of my family Members as they go the Way to the Entrance of the Club.

"You mean ... your Parents are here?", Stella asked, looking from me to the small Window.

"Yes ... but they can not take us this Evening ... not today", I replied.

"Ok ... and where, can we hide?... we still have to find Tessa, right?", Stella continued.

"You ... you have nothing to do with it this...it´s not your Fault ... with my parents sure to believe it ... ok ... look for Tessa please and I think now, how to hide the best Way in a club", with these Words , i sayed and watched as Stella went out of the Bathroom and tried to breathe calmly.

That was a damned inappropriate Timing and I really hoped, that I would think of an Idea, how I could stop my parents as well as Liam. But i can not go outside the Club...when i do this...than I´am in much Trouble.

"It's completely complicated ... now would be a Memory good... something that have do with the Club", I said to myself and of course nothing happened ... great why does this not work?

When the Door to the Toilets opened, I noticed a Girl coming in, I knew her from School and did not like her ... arrogant, think she is something better and she don´t like me... besides, she is one of the Girls , Which only make Jokes , because of my character. But today she seemed very glad to see me.

"Hey Nila, you look really good, I've met Tessa and Stella and invited her to the VIP Area, we want to drink some Champagne and it would be great if you join us", said the Girl to me.

"That ... would be great Ashley ... uh... if it's ok for you", I replied shyly and fall back much in my Behavior, which I also showed in School.

"Super, come with me, we wants to chill", She grabbed my arm and just pulled me behind her upstairs.

 **...**

Under normal Conditions, I would have immediately rejected and denied, that I do not feel like come upstairs with her. But I was alarmed that my Parents would show up here and they would surely be very angry, so I would be nice with Ashley.

After we had returned from the Ground Floor, I immediately heard my Father's angry, cowering Voice, which must have come from the Entrance and the Voice of Liam mixed with it. Seconds Later I heard a lot of Shots. No, I did not want to get out of the Club, out of this Dream. So I followed Ashley up a flight of stairs after briefing the Men in the suit. But i feel still nervous.

This changed a bit, however, when we entered one of the VIP Areas , that belonged to the Club's upper floor. For there everything was immensely sumptuous, there were Bars and Cages, presumably for Women to dance in, but I could no longer stare at them, as Ashley pulled me further, to an Area consisting of pillows and sofas, in front of which any black Tables stood.

On one of the Sofas sat also Tessa and Stella, before the two an opened Bottle of sparkling wine.

"Come on", Ashley pressed me on a Pillow that was there and it was really good that these black Tables were so low.

So I fell on the Pillow and looked at Tessa as well as Stella, who seemed to be entertaining, thanks to the sparkling wine.

No, my Thoughts were still circulating around my Family, who might be here in this Club and wanted to get me out of it. I did not want to lose my Freedom and the Sense of happiness, that had befallen me. It had been so magnificently liberating that I could not now pour out sparkling wine into myself ... as Stella and Tessa did.

When the two already seemed, very drunk after a few Minutes, I could feel Ashley is looking at me. There was absolutely nothing more of the friendly Smile, just below in the Toilets. No, she looked at me with much Hate.

"Do you feel cool now, you stupid ugly Thing?", She hissed at me and I could not react so quickly, as she had already snapped after my Handbag, and began to dig into it.

"Please, what ... give me my bag back ... it's mine", I said shyly, watching as she finally pulled out the small purple colored Neckband and looked at it mockingly.

"Such a shit!", with these Words she simply threw the Neckband aside.

"You can not make that!", I said, then tore the handbag out of her Hand as the rest of my Stuff ,fall on the Ground anyway, then i jumped up from the Pillow and ran to the Neckband, i took carefully into my Hands.

 **...**

Worried, I looked at the small Diamonds that had been placed around the Course of the Neckband... the little silver name badge must have gone off and I cautiously stroked this Stone ... I did not know why but this little purple colored Neckband is so important to me.

"You little piece of crap!", Ashley hissed at me and wanted to step after me. But I responded quickly, jumped up, and went backed away from her.

"I ... I did not do anything to you...just leave me alone", I said, my green Eyes resting on her. But she still looking at me. From Stella and Tessa, I could not expect any help at the Moment, besides, there was nobody else in the VIP Area, nobody who could help me.

So I moved backwards and approached slowly, a border from which one could see very well in the lower Part of the Club. But Ashley kept coming toward me, and I ran nervously and uncertainly over the Diamonds of the Neckband , as if they were sending me a some Help... or someone who kept Ashley away from me. Please.

Ashley seemed to have found a Vase and throw it after me, I ducked and the vase landed with a loud Crack, on the glass Wall of the Border and split into many small individual Parts.

"You think you're so great! You are not! You are only a stupid shy Girl! Why did not you come here, so many years ago, did you have Problems?", Ashley hissed at me and stopped for a Moment.

"Leave me alone Ashley...please", i replied in Panic and looked to the Sofa, were Stella and Tesse were...sleeping...great...I´m sure there was something in her sparkling Wine.

Now I had two Reasons, to be alarmed once because Ashley seemed extremely angry at me ... and because my Parents were perhaps somewhere in the Club, with my Brother ... would it all End in a Panic and Trouble?


	14. Chapter 14 - Hunting

**Chapter 14 - Hunting**

"Answer my Question you stupid Nothing!"

The Voice of Ashley was angry and loud, but before i can do something, she opend my Neckband with her Fingers and looked at it arrogant.

"This is pitiful. This Neckband don´t make you pretty...no it is ugly", Ashley said and then she throw the Neckband on the Ground, to destroyed it with her Shoe. I looked shoked at the wonderful Neckband.

"Y...you destroyed it...", i said shocked and tryed to pull after my Neckband, but Ashley was faster.

"And What! You are such an Looser. Why do you care about Neckband, that is for Cats. You will never be someone, you will never be more than an stupid shy Girl. Oh yes...i hate shy People so much...i hate you!", she said to me and then she pushed me closer to the Metal Rounding. In Panic i put my Hands on the cold Metal and watched as Ashley looked at me...her Glance was full of Hate...but than i remember something...

 _"You disturbed Girl!"_

 _It was a Guest...someone who was often in the VIP Lounge of the Club. I saw him many Times, as he was flirting with much Woman. He had a little different Meaning than and my Task was it, to protect from this Quest. That was what my Owner had told me, before he left the Club to do Business Stuff. The Guest talked bad about my Owner and , he also laughed about me...so i bite him in his Leg...the Problem was only, that the Guest was not happy about my Acting and so he gave me a slap on my Face. And now he is trying to hurt me more._

 _I felt the cold Metal on my Hands, when he pushed me closer to the Metal Rounding._

 _"What was that Shit! You are so death! Why did the Crazy One not shoot you yet!"_

 _That was enough...no Person, nobody call my Owen Crazy! The Guest can not talk without any Respect of my Owner._

 _I slowly leaned on the Ground, only to take a crouching position. A faint growling escaped my throat, followed by an angry hissing._

 _"Piss off" said the Guest and another hiss escaped my throat, before I briefly looked over to ... when Mr.J was not there ... I had to listen a little bit on his words.. ... if I wanted it._

 _So I pushed myself off the Circle and tore the guest to the ground, only to quickly scratch it with my fingernails over the face. I could feel him standing up and throwing me down and trying to escape ... but I would not let that happen._

 _"Let´s play Hunting", i said giggling and then ran after the Man, he ran to one of the Corridors ... that Mr.J often used for ... Meetings. I was absolutely focused on persecuting this Guest, jumping up to him, tearing him to the Ground, rammed my knee on his Stomach. A silent Miau escaped me, when I heard, as Mr. Frost said, the Guest should not make a false move now. My Hunt had not yet finished ... I wanted to play a little, especially I wanted to let him suffer, for that he had talked so bad about Mr.J and me._

 _"Let us play", i said and watched, as he As he panicked rand into one of the many Rooms. That would be much Fun ... oh yes, he would have Pain and Mr.J would be proud of me. As I entered the Room, where he had hide, i started laughing...let´s have some Fun..._

 **...**

"Answer my Question or are you so stupid!"

The shrill Voice of Ashley tore me out of the Memory and I was acting instinctively ... as it was this man again ... because I had attacked my memory, it would probably work with Ashley. So I pushed myself off the cold metal and tried to jump on Ashley...it not worked well. I landed on the Floor of the Club, but focused her angry with my green eyes.

A faint growling escaped my Throat and it felt absolutely normal for me...in a strange way.

"Hunting", i said slowly to her and she looked at me angry.

"Piss off Freak!", she hissed at me.

But i don´t care and so i started to chase her along the Floor, on that we are now. We were not longer in the VIP Sector...but it was Fun to Hunt her, even she don´t now, what she should do...funny.

She shouted at me and I looked briefly at the Doors next to us...i tried again to push her... but I missed her and land on the Ground again..but I ripped up quickly and went backwards, to one of the Doors ... but in this Moment, the following two things happend.

First, Ashley would pounce on me and secondly, someone opend the Door from the inside. This finally caused both the Fact, that I landedfighting Ashley in the Room and she wanted to hurt me.

We both landed on some Carpet and she screamed at me and wanted to slap me again.

"Oh you are not friendly any more Ashley?", i said smiling to her.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE CRAZY AND A FREAK! THEY SHOULD LEAVE YOU AT THE PLACE, WHERE YOU WAS FOUR YEARS AGO!"

I could still see, how she was pulled back by men in suits , before I even lost my Balance and landed on my ass.

Confused, I blinked once and then first realized the space more clearly ... it was a Room ... with a small mini bar and even more alcohol. But when a soft click sounded, I looked to the door ... there was the Man .. Mr. Frost I think was his name.

"What is this ridiculous game"

This voice seemed so familiar to me ... and ... there was ... this Scent ... and then a laughter sounded. Slowly I turned in the Direction, where the laughter came and saw ... somebody.

This one had an really pale skin, green hair, and an expensive white Shirt ... his focus was on and then he laughed again.

"Mr.J ...?", I said quiet... but then I got a headache, so hard, that I just put my head on the carpet And closed my eyes...seconds later, some more Memorys started to came up in me...so many Memorys with so many different Meanings...


	15. Chapter 15 - Stunned

**Chapter 15 - Stunned**

"Where should we bring them?"

Without any Recognizable Emotion, John Frost, gazing at the uninvited Guests, who thought it a bad Joke, to forcefully come to the Club.

John looked to the two Men and the Woman, who were no longer conscious, some of the club's Employees, who had taken them to the Land of Dreams with a blow on the back of their Heads.

"Bring them to the Room, where we keep the Cleaning supplies" Jonny said, shaking his Head slowly, how could someone be so stupid and try with force and luteness to come in the club.

"Let's go... they will be sorry, to have pulled their cheap weapons on us" one of the Employees said, holding one of the three Adults.

"Take off their Guns" Jonny said, watching for a few Seconds as the Staff , who took the three adults away.

J would not like it, that these People made so much Stress in front of his Club, John could not understand, why these other People had immediately taken their Weapons, when they were denied entry into the Club. Well, his Job was to connected with everyday use of Weapons, yet it was not at all that these three People, had shot at the Men, who controlled the Entrance.

At the Moment nothing dramatic was going on in the Club, so Jonny decided to make his round in the VIP Areas, the Boss had expressed the desire to be alone in one of the more private Rooms of the Club. However, some Bodyguards would stay in front of the Room.

"We were able to find some Passports" a young man said to him, holding Jonny a few Seconds later out some Passports.

Frost took a quick Look at the Identity card , it was a an man called Liam Wilkers, Jonny put the identity cards in his Pocket, and after a few minutes he walked into one of the VIP Areas, noting that two young Women, almost asleep on one of the Sofas were there. In front them they stand an opened bottle of champagne. So Jonny wanted to leave the Area again and wanted to see the ... uninvited Guests.

 **...**

A small Object he saw on the Ground... something inside of Jonny was confused and stopped, to put the Object slowly in his Hand. It reminded the man of a Person, that had been intentionally destroyed. It was impossible that it could be from her.

No. Four years ago, the Boys were saying that Nila was dead. They had been shot at the Gun Store and the Cops had taken her dead body with them. Jonny had gone and had was not been able to find her. He remembered too well ... how J was gone crazy. After all, he had lost his Kitten, so he had always called the 14-year-old Girl.

Jonny now hols the purple collar in his Hand and looked at the closure, which had just been opened by force, and when the second hand of the Joker turned around, he noticed the broken pieces, but also a wallet on the Ground . He d picked up this wallet to took a Look in it.

Immediately Frost saw an Passport and he wanted to confirm the Feeling ... that this collar belonged to Nila. Even if it was not even logical, since Nila was dead. However, he was faced with a Fact , that gave him thinking, when he held the ID in his hand and read the information on this.

Name: Nila Wilkers

Day of Birth: 25.02.1997

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Brown

Town of Birth: Gotham

On the identity card , was also a Picture of Nila, she looked considerably younger than 14 Years, and yet Jonny recognized the girl by her green eyes. But what did the identity card of the girl here ? Jonny thought for a Moment and he thought it was the Family of Nila, who were now guarded in the Room. Then the Neckband would belong to her ... yet it was absolutely unrealistic that she would be alive.

When Jonny heard a loud Shriek, he put Nila's identity card in his Pocket and made his way quickly to the more private room of the Area. The Shrieking fell silent and he slowly entered the Room, the Door of it was still open.

"What is this ridiculous game?"

J looked at him and he unconsciously opened the Neckband, ready to give J an Answer, but a quiet, dull bang on the Carpet, focused Jonny Frost's Attention, He looked to the young woman , who was now lying on the Carpet. He quickly went to J to gave him the Things, that belong to Nila.

"I found something interesting in the VIP area" Jonny said, handing J out the Neckband and Nila's identity card, but J just looked at him, his eyes were sparkling, but then he took Nila's personal belongings. ... his reaction was unpredictable, just as he would think about these two things.

It would be ridiculous ... not amusingly ridiculous but ... unnecessary. He just wanted to take a drink from his mini bar. Then some Women burst into the Room and seemed to be beating. Why should he intervene? There were so many raffles in the club, but people left their money here and it was only positive for him. When he, the great unique Joker, did get a response from Frost, but he only got a few items. For what?

If it were a few weapons, J had laughed about it, but this was not really positive.

 **...**

So the Price of Crime took the Neckband and took touching the Neckband ..without any emotion, he looked at the broken collar ... it belonged to his Kitten ... before Nila had been shot by the Cops. A deep Growl left the throat of J and he looked at the identity card ... there was her name ... the name of his toy, which had attacked at his Command ... she was dead and would not come back. When Frost had reported that some of his 'friends' had gone to the Gun Store , which he had entrusted to Nila, J remembered the rage, when he had lost his nice dangerous toy.

Carelessly, J threw the two Things on the Table and within a few seconds he was by the Girl, who was lying on the Floor. He looked at her and pushed up a Part of her blue Dress.

"It... is gone!" J growled angrily and was sure that this was Nila ... his Kitten. The identification, which he had made on her, had disappeared.

"We were able to find out about ... the people who have been stressing before the Club ... it is Nila Parents and Nilas brother" J heard the Voice of Frost and while the green-haired man loosened the Gun in his Hand.

"It's time for a family Reunion" J said joyfully, placing his hand on Nila's cheek, brushing it once over her cheek, before he got up and sat back on the Couch. That would be very interesting.


	16. Chapter 16 - Congnition (I)

Chapter 16 - Cognition (I)

Her eyes were closed, the sudden headache still plagued Nila, and she could not even see, how the Man with the green hair and the pallor had come to her, to see the no longer existing Scar. No, it was like a stabbing pain, as if someone were beating her head with a compressed air hammer again and again. Then the pain stopped suddenly, and Nila was seized with memories ...

 _It was so boring, to sit all the Time in Front of the TV and watched it. I would liked to get into the dungeons of the Villa, just to bully the inhabitants of the cells to ... but Mr.J had forbidden me this, because he had to be away for a few days ... I did not like the idea of being separated from my Owner._

 _But still, there was the problem that I don´t had the desire to watch TV any more and so I switched off the TV, continued to think about what I could do, until Mr.J returned. There were plenty of Possibilities, because the Villa was something some people could only dream of._

 _Unconsciously, I ran to the large Terrace, which led into the spacious garden of the estate. Here was a lot ... a pool, a huge shed and a lot of grass. There were also some trees in the back of the garden._

 _Because it was really warm and no one from the Henchman of Mr.J would play with me, I decided that it would be a great idea, simply to climb one of the trees. With a slight smile, I took the chirping of the Birds and after five Minutes, i had reached the part of the garden, where large old trees were._

 _"I've never climbed on trees ... but cats do it...so it could be not do difficult" I thought, placing my hand carefully on the first branch, which was quite low, the bark feeling old, but stable So I raised my feet on the branch, it was a bit of a hint, but I thought it was really funny, there were other branches of the tree that I could climb, so I climbed the tree a bit Further up and was anxious not to make a wrong move, it did not really have to be that I would slip off._

 _Fifteen minutes later, I sat contentedly on a thick old branch, my feet dangling in the air, and I enjoyed the view, on the outer facade of the large estate. So it was so much better than sitting in front of the TV all the time and waiting for my master to come back._

 _ **...**_

 _As a small bird flew past me, I watched this with my green eyes and imitated his chirping. As I turned my neck to the right, the little silver pendant that Mr.J had attached to the neckband joked funny. On this collar was my name and I always paid attention , that the beautiful purple collar would not be broken, which was also the reason why I did not put it, except for sleeping._

 _"Hm ... how can I get down here now?" I thought about an hour ago and was faced with a problem, that I had not expected, because it was quite easy to climb up this tree ... But how should I come to the ground again?_

 _But it would not bother me much if I were to sit forever on the branch and hope that the answer to the problem, would be shown to me. So I had to try to climb from this tree myself._

 _After all, I was 14 and there were bigger problems, than not knowing how to get down from a tree. It would be no Problem for me, to climb that Tree down again._

 _The first few Meters to climb down, was good and I heard someone call my name ... but it was not Mr.J and therefore it did not seem to matter to me, because only his Voice and his commands , were important to me. However, it seemed to the person, who had called me to hear one of Mr.J's close Henchmen, because that person was calling me again, and I could hear , how that person came closer to the tree._

 _But I could not keep up with that, because when I was about to put my left foot, on the lower branch, it happened. The part of the Astest on which I stepped, was broken and I slipped off. While I was heading towards the ground, I tried to hold on to one of the branches, panicked with my hands, quickly reached for a branch, and could hold on to me, but I got an unsightly wound clinging to my wrist. Quickly, with my second hand, I reached for the branch and turned my head gently to see how far away I was from the ground. Two meters ... maybe it still comes high._

 _A few seconds later, I landed more badly than right, on the grass and felt the blood flow out of my wrist and rattled me up cautiously. At the jump, nothing happened to me, okay, maybe I'd get some bruises, but the wound on my wrist was not really that great._

 _"What are you doing, Miss Nila? Come with me inside"_

 _That's what Mr.J's Henchman said and I looked at him suspiciously._

 _"Why should I, you are not my Owner" I replied quickly, before i wiping the blood from my wrist to my shirt._

 _"We have to deal with you , otherwise the boss kills me," was the man's answer._

 _"Well, it would be nice to see how Mr.J kills someone ... besides, I do not know you" I replied._

 _"The Boss will not be very pleased, when he sees that they are hurt" the man returned after a few seconds and I saw that he might not be enthusiastic._

 _"All right" was my answer, and so I followed the man, back into the large Villa._

 _ **...**_

 _"If you touch me, you're dead!" I said bitchily, watching the doctor take over some gloves and get a pair of scissors. Why did I go here again? Oh, since the man had no idea, how to get a wound clear again...yes._

 _"Do you threaten me little girl?" The doctor only wanted to know and I gave him a bad smile._

 _"I do not ... but my friends" i replied, and heard seconds later the release of pistols._

 _"Do not grab him Nila, 's Instruction" I took the voice of one of the Henchman, who now threatened the doctor and I growled softly. I respected , because he was the right hand of Mr.J ... but why should I listen to the words of the other followers? They worked for Mr.J and had dragged me here ... to that doctor, who now had some scissors in his hand and was anything but quiet._

 _"Maybe ... maybe not ... if he comes too close to me, with this pair of scissors ... he has a bite wound" I said seriously, watching the doctor put the scissors aside and a kind of spray from one of the Pulling out the cupboard, opening it up with a lightning bolt, and simply grabbing my arm to spray this spray on my wrist._

 _Surprised by the coldness and pain associated with the spray, I was surprised and furious at screaming and even before I could clap the doctor, I felt like two of the followers of Mr.J, holf my arms, so that I had no way, to attack the doctor._

 _"That was much Pain!" I hissed at him angrily and tried to defend myself against the handles. How unfair!_

 _"I've cleansed her wound, I'll put a patch on her, that she'll have to change every day" the doctor told me, and I just showed my teeth, as he came closer On my wrist, where the small wound was, he put a pavement and fastened it. I fixed him angrily with my green eyes and would liked to gave him a bite wound._

 _"No word to anybody!" One of the followers said to the doctor, before we left the treatment room, through a back exit. Great now I had to fight with such a stupid pavement ... nevertheless it was really cool to have climbed on this tree ... but the more important question, was ... when would Mr.J finally come back._


	17. Chapter 17 - Cognition (II)

_Chapter 17 - Cognition (II)_

 _Time can pass as cruelly slowly as a snail that will never reach its goal. A very nice saying but unfortunately he does not carry much to my rather bad mood. For since the followers and I came back to the estate yesterday, they had closed the door of the terasse to all serious._

 _For security reasons ... yes yes that was a really great joke, which would just not want to go back to such a stupid doctor ... I would have absolutely no preference whether I am now sprayed with such a stupid spray or not. I would have to revenge myself with the doctor, but first I would have to wait for my master to come back ... why could not he take me with him?_

 _"When are you coming back?" I asked myself, looking out of the big window from which one had a wonderful view into the extensive garden._

 _I was aware that no one would answer this question and that the Mr.J had only something important to do. Nevertheless, I missed him so much ... he always laughs so unique when I am torturing one of the inmates of the dungeons._

 _That's it, I just drive the time with it. After all, the ban was only limited to yesterday. So I was motivated to finally find a solution for the slowly passing time, from the living room and ran in the direction of the dungeons._

 _Fortunately, the followers of Mr.J seemed to have better things to do and so I ran past the closed door. Maybe I just missed a little talking stuff, but it's really much more fun to be tormented by the inmates._

 _Cleverly I fished the key, for the door of a board, that hung there and thus opened the door, where there were three inmates inside. It were the parents and the boy who had made my master so ... angry and irritated._

 _When the door closed behind me, quietly locked into the lock and I had hidden the key in my pocket, none of the three showed an emotion, they were only sitting on the ground, too weak to be able to free themselves from their prison in any way._

 _"Like mice, who are tired of waiting for the cat's dead" I said, amused, watching the boy, whom I had pretty beautiful injuries, raised his head. There was anger and contempt in his eyes._

 _"A good day, Miss Nila, would be appropriate, after all, I give myself up here with you, where is the courtesy?" With these words I sat down on the floor of the room and took of this boy a murmur._

 _"You are stupid"_

 _Was I that or had he only dreamed badly? No. In no case, I am wonderful and dangerous. Besides, I had tied my brown hair to a horse tail, which surely did not look disgusting._

 _"No, you look really like shit" I replied, looking for a moment, my fingernails._

 _"Because you gave me this crap, you disturbed!" The boy shouted at me now._

 _"Darling, the joker ... gave her a brainwash ... where do you come from Nila?"_

 _The woman had been able to sit down in pain and I looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and cautiousness. As if they did not know who was sitting on the floor! Why should I answer the question of where I come from?_

 _"Oh ... all these mean Things you said right now, Mr.J will be facing you ... when he comes back, just cause problems ... but as I urgently need a conversation and can not go into the garden ... I'm from Gotham. ... oh maybe I can try out these great electric shocking things there ... when my boss is finally back, "I said only and once sadly took the mark on my collar._

 _"What is the matter with your parents, do not you miss yourself, you can not be happy living with such a psycho!", The boy said again._

 _I laughed once amused, how did he come to such a thought? I was absolutely happy with Mr.J and my place is with him, what interests me what is with my parents? He may have ideas. Oh, I'm so happy when the boy and the two other adults get their just punishment._

 _So I ran to the boy on all fours, pushed him with one hand to the ground, and pushed out a menacing growling. It was the man who wanted to stand up to help the boy. However, I looked coldly at the boy, who wanted to defend himself, but had little power._

 _"My place is here with Mr. J, he is my master, and I belong nowhere else, I have never been happier in my life, my master has made a new Girl out of me, before I was so quiet and reserved. ... he showed me the world how she can be , when I behave differently. Oh, yes, for the words, he's a disturbed psycho ... I'll give you a scratch first!_

 _My words showed their effect, for the boy as well as his parents, who all sat with good reason here in the dungeons of the estate, knew that I would make it true ... it was fun and what was wrong about it, a little To have fun? I stroked the scar which I had missed before the departure of my master, and he jerked at once, as I went over the scar with increased pressure._

 _Satisfied, I took my hand from his chest and ran out of the room, of course, I closed the room from the outside. Hach sowas is still always amusing and a little time has also passed, what more do you want?_

 _ **...**_

 _"What is that, an overriding bunny?"_

 _Critically I eyed the stuff ... what the private cook wanted to introduce me. It looked like a bunny and was somehow decorated with vegetables. Normally I do not make any demands on lunch, because I usually get it in my food bowl ... but this one was not standing on the table but a plate, knife and fork. It did not smell badly, but this one fact disturbed me very much. After all, Mr.J had always placed my food in the food bowl when we were in the property._

 _If we were where else, I naturally behaved appropriately, as far as the table manners are concerned. But should I now please, the lunch not in my white-pink pet bowl to get served? No. Definitely no. This cook knew that too and should not sell me here for stupid._

 _"Chicken with vegetables Miss, you told me ... you'd like it, and I thought ... it would be more sensible for a young lady ... not to eat from this ... Napf"_

 _Oh ... did he really think so? Maybe he thought what this point affects a little wrong. After all, at this table is not any 14-year-old, who can not make friends with this statement. What was that man paying for?_

 _"Does that mean ... you have done MY PET BOWL away?" I asked, emphasizing these two words deliberately. If so, then he would immediately get a huge problem ... because Mr.J had bought me this cup personally and wanted me to take my food to me._

 _"Yes ... it seemed better to me Miss"_

 _It seemed better to him ... what does this private cook think? I would certainly not ... eat this food, on the plate. Quickly, I changed my position on the chair , squatting only on this and looked at the cook angrily with my green eyes._

 _"A wrong decision ... the food can you eat yourself" I hissed, jumped quickly to the table and sat down on this, just to show the cook the cold shoulder. I would now not eat from this plate ... after all, I was home and so the cook knew my preferences. It was his bad luck that he had put the Pet Bowl away and I would ignore him ... there he could still talk so much, how great the food was ... it read me cold._

 _ **...**_

 _The cook had at some time cleared the plate with the food and I had just sat on the table and tried to ignore the annoying growl of my stomach. The success I would not allow the chef ... if he already means to have to take away my Pet Bowl... he´s in big Trouble with my Owner._

 _"I can hear your stomach snarling ... do you want something else?"_

 _The cook's voice was questioning and slightly concerned, but he was at the wrong address. I gave only a slight snarling of myself. If he already has to do away with my food bowl, he should not come around the corner now, with alternative suggestions. Of course I was hungry ... maybe I would secretly take something out of the fridge later ... but now want to accept something from the cook there? No. He should stay out of my reach with my soft growl._

 _The table was not necessarily the most comfortable place to sit on it. But I still did not have to worry about it, because a demanding quick whistle made me aware._

 _"Owner"_

 _Pleased to recognize this whistle and know exactly who it belonged to, I quickly jumped from the kitchen table and ran in the direction from which the whistle sounded._

 _Quickly I had crossed the entrance hall of the property and saw Mr.J standing up in front of the large stairs leading up to the upper floor. In a bloody sinfully expensive looking suit, my Mr.J stood there and I felt the anger of the private chef vanish and the joy that my master was finally back._

 _"Mr.J" I exclaimed pleaded, standing a few yards ahead of him, rubbing my head softly purring, at his hand. That the many rings there were not bothering me at the moment. I was just so glad he was finally back._

 _"Nila, my kitten"_

 _It was so nice to hear his deep, resentful voice. I read a silent Miau and felt how he stroked my head and then grabbed it under my chin to lightly lift it, and I blinked my master's eyes a few seconds later. A silent affirmative Miau escaped me, his gaze had a little test._

 _"Did my kitten behave well, when Daddy was away?" He wanted to know, and I nodded in response. As much to me again, which the cook would now get his bill._

 _"Yes sir ... but the cook has done away the Pet Bowl from me " I replied instantly, feeling how he pulled his hand away from my child and took the quick steps to the kitchen._

 _Seconds later, one heard a pleading and I ran afterwards ... the cook deserved to kneel before the king of the underworld Gothams ... always he had a desire from me._

 _Because I am the kitten of the joker._


	18. Chapter 18 - Abhorrence

**Chapter 18 - Abhorrence**

Slowly, Hannah Wilkers could open her eyes. She could not remember the last moment just so well ... only that all three went to this club, to get Nila to there. Then her husband Paul had pulled out a gun and wanted to shoot at one of the men, who had stood in front of the entrance of the club, after not giving them access. So her adopted son Liam had tried to do something and wanted to fight with one of the men ,before the entrance of the club. From the point Hannah could not remember anything.

Confused, she now tried to recognize the surroundings in which she was, and noticed that she was sitting on a sofa, was in a room, the room had been carpeted on the floor, and there was a mini-bar Flat screen TV and a Desk... as well as another sofa, on which however no one was.

"Paul? Liam?" Hannah had discovered that her husband and her son were on the same sofa as they were and still a little dazed. Hannah had a lot of heart when she found her two family members beside her. The next thing the woman noticed was that her hands were not tied, and that the space they were in was otherwise empty. No one was in here, and Hannah remembered the reason why they all drove here from Gotham so quickly.

"Hannah ... what happened ... I still remember how I wanted to hit this idiot of intake types one way" Paul muttered and finally managed to look at his wife directly.

"I ... do not know ... when I came back, we were already in this room ... we have to try to find you" Hannah answered quickly.

"Good idea ... if she had thrown this collar away ... we still have the chance to explain to her that it had absolutely nothing to do with her and that it had only to do with the thing then, So she had to go to psychiatry, "Liam agreed, and once ran agitated, his hand through his brown hair.

"Damn ... they've got our guns and badges ..." Paul cursed softly, as he grabbed his jacket pocket, just to get to that realization.

"Shit ... no matter, come on we have to find Nila" Liam muttered now, just as the three wanted to get up from the sofa, the door to the room opened some men with weapons that they directed at the three, Entered the room.

"Sit back and shut up!"

When the order of one of the men wearing sunglasses and Paul as he was about to get angry, several of the weapons were unlocked. Hannah put her husband comfortably on the shoulder, and pushed him back to the sofa.

"Hannah, I will not be intimidated by these monkeys" he whispered to Hannah.

"And I do not want you to go out with a bullet in the shoulder Paul" Hannah replied strictly and only a slight grumble in her answer.

"What they want from us ... I hope it is not what I suspect" Liam now said softly, giving the men only an angry look. He was so rare here in this club, and yet so many different rumors grew around the owner. Liam did not want his little 19-year-old sister ever to face this madman again, and he hoped so much that he would not be true with his idea of why they were here right now and threatened by men with weapons.

 **...**

"No..."

This was the only word that Liam said shoked and almost audibly when he saw which man had entered the room. After a man entered the room, the door closed and Liam felt an incredible wave of hatred and loathing rise in him.

Because it was the Joker himself, and now he grinned with his ugly metal teeth. What does the guy actually think? He can not just hold me and my family here, Liam thought, and he continued to watch the Joker lean on his walking stick and examine them all incoming.

"Some People just don´t know, what it means, to stay away from Things, that don´t belong them!"

These words came from the mouth of the man whom Hannah, Paul, and even Liam hated SO MUCH and felt nothing but disgust for him. When the Joker reached the pocket of his suit, seconds later, Paul felt his wife quickly reach for his hand as all three were firmly convinced that he was going to get a gun.

But that did not happen, because the joker threw them only the broken collar of Nila and he was not disappointed by their reactions.

"Damn ... that means she is here!"

"What did you do to her sick miser?"

"Where is Nila, give us back!"

This and much more left the mouths of the three Wilkers and their faces reflected so much hatred and revulsion for this man. Because when Nila's collar was here, it had to mean that she was here and probably ran across this path.

Paul had already clenched his hands, Hannah threw a hated look at the clown Prince of Crime, and Liam would have liked to stand up to give him a blow in his stupid grinning face.

"Something tells me it's time for a family reunion ... bring my kitten to me

" these words were, of course, not the three Wilkers, but one of the men present.

"She will not believe you a word, you have destroyed her life!" Paul hissed at the Joker, but he had nothing left but a mocking laugh.

That would be a joke, since the Joker was more than sure if these miserable people were already so controlled by their feelings, how would they react when Nila would come in here.

This was at the moment in a separate room, where the Joker had ordered to take care of his kitten, as they had still not opened their beautiful green eyes, which fit so perfectly to his little pet.

So the Joker was interested who Nila, his Nila, his kitten would react , when she would meet her parents and her brother again and become aware of her own personality. But something deep inside him, told the Joker that Nila would certainly not feel disgust, but he could clearly read this emotion in the faces of her family members.

That´s gonna be very interesting, for everybody.


	19. Chapter 19 - Alone

**Chapter 19 - Alone**

Slowly i opend my eyes and tried to remember about the Memories in my Head. It was so much and i can´t understand, what Meaning all this have.

I was owend once by this men... with the green hair, and he has called me, as his kitten. I lived with him and was evident, if I could trust my memory, was very happy there ... then this man was ... what did I call it then? Mr. J? Also the one who gave me the purple neckband.

Finally, I opened my green eyes and noticed that I was in another room, just as before ... these nasty headaches had overrun me. Quickly I tried to straighten and at the same time heard the steps approaching me. Panic, as I was sitting on the couch, I looked at the person who was standing almost in front of me.

Through my memories, I knew now that the man with the dark blue eyes and the dark beard, could be .

"You ... are or?" I asked the man cautiously and was not sure if he wanted to do anything to me or not. Where ... he had always behaved very nicely against me in my memories ... yes he had even given me the Cosmo in the Club.

"You remember me Nila," was the answer of the older man, who, like in my many memories, wore a suit.

"I ... I think so ... w..were I am here? I have done something wrong ... I just wanted to go with my girlfriends to celebrate and ... that stupid Ashley wanted to beat me with meß I did not know ... if I had something broken, I'm so sorry" I said quickly and quietly. No, if I had something broken, I would naturally try to replace it ... but why smiled so...amused?

This confused me a lot and I did what I always did when I was confused or uncertain in a strange situation, I looked down to the ground to give the person a look.

"Do you know Nila, I have a different memory of you, fierce and feline... Now you remember me about the first few months you were with J" said Mr. Frost. On the lips of the older man had formed a short smile and I wanted to understand absolutely ... what had happened then ... I was so happy with him ... with Mr.J.

Yes ... it was Mr.J ... he had looked after me so well and something must have happened ... that I was no longer there.

"I ... well ... I used to be the kitten of Mr.J ... but I can not remember what happened then ... in the last few days, I had memories My time with him ... as well as I have added a few unsolicited guests, scratch marks ... can you tell me ... a little more ? "I asked cautiously.

"Well, you remember that ... but I do not know what happened then ... you must be dead, you know Nila, J had sent you with some other men to steal some weapons. The Gotham police came to attention at this Store... I'm about to get you out of here ... but it was too late because you were the moment I entered the store , Shot by a policeman ... I saw your dead body ... I had to go back alone and J was anything but excited about it" told me.

Thoughtfully I looked at the light blue tie or at least the part of it, which could be seen with him ... if I had then been shot then ... it must be either acted out ... or it was not a cartridge have been.

"That's ... strange ... if you saw how I was shot ... then I should be dead ... I wanted so much that I could remember ... the only thing I did "I was in a hospital for a while, and ..." before I could even speak, the door opened the room and a man, because I did not know, entered the room, just around to nod.

"Well ... come Nila, we'll go to Mr.J now" he told me, and I almost automatically stood up ... part of me was looking forward, while another small part was totally unsafe. It was totally strange

"Okay ..." I just said, and walked next to Mr. Frost, as he seemed to know very well where the rooms are all right here.

"What happened to Ashley ... if I may ask?" I asked softly during the way, not that I was worried about the doofe classmate ... no, but it interested me nevertheless a little. Hopefully, she'll be billed or something.

"We threw her out" was the reply from and the strange man opened a door.

 **...**

Since I was still standing in the same place after a few seconds, Mr. Frost pushed me with light pressure into the room and I only heard behind me thedoor to the castle much. So it was the same room I had been fighting with Ashley. Cautiously I looked straight to the sofa, there he sat .

"Nila ... be a good kitty and sit down!" He said to me and his voice had something demanding and at the same time, something so fascinating that I was already on the ground without notice directly.

"On the small stage" whispered to me, and I noticed only now, the Mr.J with his walking stick, on the small stage showed ... why was it not really noticeable to me? No matter, quickly I rose again and sat down on the small stage, which my legs dangled in the air.

With a loud noise the door opened again and three people were brought in and placed on the other couch that was in the room. It was not until the second moment did I realize ... that it was my family.

"Come on sweetie ... come here to me"

My father said these words to me and I was confused ... what did he do here and why did he want me to come to him?

"Sister, please come ... listen to Dad"

Now Liam also meant to have to interfere and I stopped, listened to my legs danced back and forth ... Why was my family here and why was their tone so demanding and severe.

"Nila Immediately!"

The strict voice of my father made me flinch. He was seldom so severe, and the hardness in his voice was unfamiliar... But these two words also seemed to solve a new memory which immediately took possession of me...

 _Proudly and totally motivated, I ran alongside the men, it would be a very important assignment, because my boss needed a special weapon from a gun shop in Gotham. And he had chosen me for the job, I did not want to disappoint my boss, and Gotham had a great atmosphere at night._

 _With quick handles the men had cracked the castle and were now off to go to the shop. So I followed them, and briefly followed my hand to see if the purple weapon Mr. J had given me was still there, where she should be. Since that was the case, I entered the shop a little later and immediately noticed something glittering in the light of the flashlights of the others. It was the glass, where customers could throw a little money or even bills when they were satisfied with the advice._

 _Grinning, I grabbed the glass and screwed the lid off ... if we steal a weapon ... why not equal a little pocket money?_

 _So I hastily stuffed some of the Money into my shoulder bag, where the gun would later find its place._

 _Ey, we should steal the gun and no money! Move!"_

 _I growled softly, as one of the men said I had to look at him, but then put the glass back there, only with the subtle difference that it was now emptier._

 _The doofe was now only that this weapon was back in the shop and suddenly a loud beep sounded. I grimaced, then looked at one of the men who had probably come up against the alarm button._

 _"Tze ... Mr.J will be angry when he learns ... how incapable you are loser," with those words I ran past the men to look for the gun to the back of the shop._

 _How could you get on the alarm button? That was totally stupid. But if I would bring my master the gun, he would not be mad at me._

 _However, it should come completely different, because only a few seconds later loud shouts and shots were heard. When the light came in the back part, I pinched my eyes for a moment ... this dull light._

 _"Hands up, we will not do you anything young Girl"_

 _On the basis of the policeman's voice, I heard it was a lie ... if he was going to joke here?_

 _"Surely not!" I growled, throwing the next item, it was such a funny little wooden door stopper, to the policeman._

 _"No reflexes, maybe I should hunt you all," I reflected, laughing, taking incidentally just out of the corner of his eye as some of Mr.J's men were shot down and to the floor._

 _When the policemen came towards me, the cat awoke in me, I attacked them without warning, drove them with my fingernails through the face, and pounded louder. So I could at least hurt some of you. But they came suddenly from all sides and tried to grab me._

 _"Let me go, my OWNER will come and kill you all!" I cried out loudly, hounding wildly as I hissed loudly ... these idiots were to let go of me so I could give them bloody wounds!_

 _In big shot and I felt a pain in my arm, immediately I went to the ground and gave an angry scream, while I still got as one of the policemen said something._

 _"Was an anesthetic"_

 _..._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _Cursing, I looked at the ugly cell wall. The still should get my anger to feel ... all of them would still feel my anger. Nobody dared to lock me in any ugly cell ... I was a graceful, dangerous kitten who deserved better. And until then, I'd run before this cell wall until it broke._

 _"You are all dead!all! I want a call, and want my things back IMMEDIATELY!"_

 _the loud angry scream did not bring me much, and I pouted for a while ... why had I been bombarded with some anesthetic, and why did not the men of Mr.J refuse? What Looser._

 _"She is not approachable and talks all the time weird stuff ... we could reach you fortunately Mr. and Mrs. Wilkers ... maybe Nila recognizes her and then reacts differently ..."_

 _Bla, blah blah ... I did not like the doctor ... she talks too much and thinks she's better. Stupid nut ... how she looks at me ... as if I had a gossip ... absolutely ridiculous. But ... who do we have that ... the faces seem familiar to me ... it was my parents as well as my brother._

 _"Nila ... what happened? Are you all right?"_

 _It was my mother who spoke like this, but I just growled softly, I was not of course okay ... I sat in this ugly cell and I missed my master already ... but I was damn angry ... the one Held me here._

 _"No, let me go ... I have to torment my master and a few people!", I replied irritably and could not feel any positive feelings just for those present._

 _"Nila, do not talk to Mum"_

 _The shocked voice of my brother made me laugh only coldly before I had jumped on the table with a sentence, which stood in the room and was firmly anchored to the ground. What did she have to say to me ... or the doctors or my other two family members?_

 _"Well, that's what made you shit, and now, LET ME TO MY OWNER, LEAVE ME!" After I said this, I hissed loudly and took my hand out, hoping , One of the people who were standing near the table. But they just shrank back._

 _"Nila, you immediately apologize to your mother!"_

 _I just giggled about the words of my father ... what was he trying to achieve? It was simply not interested in me and I was just grinning on my collar. Then I noticed that it was not there ... it was gone._

 _"Where is my collar ?! My master gave it to me ... I belonged to Mr.J ... see here his sign ... he has marked ME ... KINZCHEN!", With a crazy laughter, I pushed up the pants of the clothes that had been put on me and pointed to my thigh ... the JK Stood for Jokers kitten._

 _"Nila Immediately!"_

 _The voice of my father was severe and full of hardening. Now I growled more threateningly and blew my teeth ... he should once again dare to speak to me in this tone, then he would experience an unsightly surprise!_

 _"I can not wait to see you again," he said, "I'm not going to be able to do it." End as the inmates in Mr. J's dungeon._

 _"We'll keep you here for a long time ... do not worry ... it'll take a while to fix their damage ... the joker must have added horrible to both the soul and the body, but we will be ours Our psychiatry is known for this "_

 _These words came from the doctor and I just put her tongue out ... I'm not supposed to play this way! Pf ... cure me? Surely not ... I'm damned the kitty of the joker and no one could change that!_

 _"We would be so grateful to you ... we want to return our old Nila ... make everything in their power that they forget these psychopaths ... do you need a signature from us?"_

 _The words had all been spoken simultaneously by my mum, my dad and my brother ... what cowards they were!_

 _"You can save yourself ... I'll get out of here and then I'll kill you all!" I'm the kitten of the Joker ... oh and Mr.J do not like it when His kitten badly treated! " I hissed the present to ... but they did not seem to be interested in it._

 _"Yes, please come with us, then we can clarify some formalities"_

 _The doctor answered only to the question and a little later the visit had disappeared again ... well and that should be me only right._

 _But already after a few hours ... I felt a very unpleasant feeling ... surely Mr.J would come soon and take me away ... I felt ... how alone I was and I did not like it at all. So I began to complain, meowing ... but no one would come to bring me a bowl of milk and nobody would come ... who would throw me the beautiful little ball so I could chase this._

 _I was alone... In a psychiatry, that would make me forget my Owner. Absolutely alone._


	20. Chapter 20 - Treatment

**Chapter 20 - Treatment**

I did not know how much time had passed. I had not the slightest idea whether it had been a month or a year. My sense of time had disappeared completely. Only on the basis of the different visitors who came to my cell on different days, I could guess what a day it could be.

But the visitors not interested me, what should I talk with them? They had just put me in here and expected me to believe their explanations. What a joke! They were always trying to persuade me that I did not need to be afraid and would be safe now.

No ... I was a prisoner in a dumb psychiatry. One is a 14 year old but not to such a place ... especially not a girl like me. But my attempts to make it clear to the staff and the doctors that it would be best if they were to let me out of this mad house so I could go back to Mr.J and then everyone would be absolutely satisfied happy.

But these employees here , were eerily stubborn and ignored my suggestion ... also the attempt to break out brings nothing. Not that I had ever thought about it ... but at a group meeting meant a man who always sees some talking mice that would be damn hard.

Sighing, I got up from my bed and went to the wall of the room, when they have not yet taken my cool, I always had the letters J.K. Written to this wall ... because after all, I was still aware of who I was and whom I belonged to. Unfortunately they have painted the wall.

But there was still a little ... wonderful detail, which they could not take me and that was the scar, on my right thigh. She always made it clear to me that I belonged to his side ... to annoy unfriendly people who had something against my master, or to make them too shy. This is always so much fun. But no matter how much time had passed, I would not have this fun any more.

The feeling of being absolutely alone had changed ... I felt only a great aversion to the carers and other employees of psychiatry. How could you do that to a girl like me? Separated from my master and the man who had so changed me.

I would never cooperate with all these employees. After all, they were still there.

 **...**

"Nila, do you know who these people are?"

For the second time this week, I was already in the office of the psychologist and as always she held me, some pictures. As if I were totally stupid and would not realize it was my parents and my brother Liam.

"Do not you have anything better to do? I'm not stupid, and you know who these people are in the picture," I replied, annoyed, and crossed my arms in front of my chest. If the psychologist wanted to play any games with her, she should look for someone else.

"I can not help you if you do not work with"

Help? Oh no, I did not want her help and she would always get her salary. Whether I should answer her question or not.

"I do not know if they understand it ... but I do not want any help ... neither of you, nor of these ... traitors in the picture," I replied after a few seconds and threw the picture, Which my parents and my brother showed, only a furious look.

"Nila, this is your family, tey care about you"

Of course I heard the worry in the voice of the psychologist, but why should I believe these traitors even a word. It was their fault ... they have signed that I can not get out of here ... they are in debt I do not feel like cooperating with the doctors and the psychologist.

"They are traitors ... they would not have signed the documents back then, if I had already been free again, and with my master!" I hissed at the psychologist and ignored all further questions from her as well as her attempts To tickle. I would never show myself cooperatively!

 **...**

Everything was so ... quiet. It was scary still and dark ... I really liked the darkness, you could do so many crimes and sometimes Mr.J took me on business meetings ... they have a very special atmosphere in the night.

But the present situation did not please me at all ... you had me taken to a room, yes I could still remember ... the carers had pulled me out of my cell and then ... it was dark.

Suddenly, the light went on and my eyes were confused for a few seconds over the changed lighting conditions, and so I only later recognized how two carers stood in front of me and held something in my hand.

"Now Nila, your parents want us to ... heal you, and I am firmly convinced that we are capable of doing so, you are now faced with a new method we say"

It was the voice of the treating doctor ... as far as I knew, he listened to the name Dr. Julius Zachson. So far I have always been able to reject this doctor with my ignorance and bitchiness, he could not get closer to his goal, and I insisted on the opinion that I am the property of the joker. Zachson had also felt my claws.

When the doctor finally came to me with a small water pistol, I tried to resist, of course, but the two carers held me tight.

"You're NOT the kitten of the Joker, it's not real!"

Before I could have used these words, I was hit by a load of water, from the little water pistol he carried with him, and this water was landing in my face.

"What the fucking man!" I hissed and felt a little later, as I once again a water jet, on my face abbekam. An answer, which he would dream with this project.

After some elapsed minutes, however, this constantly repeating process was more than annoying. Besides, it was damn unpleasant to be hit by the water in the face again and again.

"Stop ... please," I said, and in my gaze lay a long plea. Water could be incredibly unpleasant if it happened again and again.

"Who are you!"

The doctor's voice was aggressive and impatient. When he turned the water gun on me again, I jerked and gave a faint whim of mine and did not want to get another water jet again.

I knew what he wanted to hear and it hurt my heart ... I did not want to deny it, but I did not want to be confronted again with pain by this doctor.

"I am Nila Wilkers ... student ... and daughter of Paul and Hannah Wilkers"

These words gave me an eerie sting in my heart, after all, I was his kitten. But I had to say so, so as not to be further bombarded with this water gun.

Dr. Julius Zachson applied this treatment again and again ... at least once a day and one and a half years later, I believed in nothing else. I was the daughter of Paul and Hannah Wilkers.

For some reason, I had landed here in psychiatry and people wanted to help me. I was getting better from year to year and I could talk to my parents and my brother again, and they were proud that I finally got better.

The people in this place just wanted to help me and I understood that they wanted to do me something good, so I cooperated with them, did what I wanted, and returned to my old, timid and reserved nature.

But I had not the slightest idea that this treatment and so many others had completely erased my memories of the Joker. They were no longer there and I believed what they had always told me.

I was in psychiatry, because someone did something terrible to me, they wanted to help me back into my life.


	21. Chapter 21- Trembling

**Chapter 21 - Trembling**

All the memories were over, and after a few seconds, I realized I was still on the small stage, still in the same room, and my dad was still talking stupidly.

It now all made sense ... these memories, that had come lately, triggered by different events. For example, the perfume from Liam or the squeaking of the letterbox.

"I will not say it again!"

More than empty words penetrated my ear, what should my dad do? I was not even receptive enough to rain myself, no my brain was still busy to process the information it got.

I had been in psychiatry, because I had helped the Joker with a robbery. The police had then stunned me with an arrow and I had woken up in this psychiatry. But instead of letting me go, to the man to whom I wanted so much, they kept me there.

They had taken everything I had became from him ... including the purple neckband... which Ashley has now destroyed. Even the scar had been removed, so I had nothing left to remember.

And it had actually worked. In the years , I had spent in psychiatry, the doctors and psychologists could definitely present a result. They had caused me with terrible methods, to let me forget all my Memorys. What Mr. had brought to me, how he had reshaped my shyness and restraint, made me a dangerous person.

 **...**

Well, to whom did I owe all this? It was not my fault ... at least not quite so. Well, if you consider that I had come with my best friend late in the evening, from a movie and then walked through the streets of Gothams, it was just not necessarily the best decision. Still, I knew now through my memories, how much I had liked the joker, how much I had loved being his kitten.

They were my parents. They were to blame for the fact , that I forgot all the memories of Mr.J. They have signed the papers which have led me to stay in psychiatry. It was their fault that these doctors had splattered me over and over again with the stupid water gun. They had decided without any thought that it would be better for me to be treated in this psychiatry and thus become 'normal' again.

I could feel the little hairs on my upper arm straighten up. That could not be true ... that could not be true. Did not my parents know how much I wanted to go back to the Joker ... they just passed my wishes back then, just to get the old Nila back.

They had simply ignored what I had wanted so much ... I had never felt happy ... only after years of treatment in psychiatry I had learned to return to my old character and my old life. I had not been able to remember anything at all and had bought my parents the lie that had happened to me very badly and had only been helped in psychiatry.

And I had never questioned this, had gone back to school after his release from psychiatry and had not questioned the strict rules of my parents either.

"No matter what they've told you, it's a lie Nila, come here!"

Something had changed in the voice of my father, she was no longer loud at the moment, no only demanding. As if he were now expecting me to rise immediately and run to him. A lie? What is a lie that you took away from my old life? That you have lied to me in the last years? Or maybe you forbid me to go out with my friends because I'd rather stay at home to learn?

As I was about to react, I felt how I began to tremble. How had my parents done this to me? Just to get her daughter back? This I found absolutely not okay and selfish of them.

With my trembling hand, I ran quickly through my shoulder-length brown hair and tried to get the trembling under control. I felt the stern look of my dad on me, as well as my mum and Liam. They had simply signed so that these doctors were allowed to shoot me with some water and give me means, so I'll quit and stop thinking. So I would stop thinking about him.

"Nila Wilkers, you are coming here at once!"

The trembling had disappeared from one to the other seconds, disregard and rage overwhelmed me. I jerked off the small stage and looked at my family. There were so many things I would have liked to say at the moment, but no word was going to leave my mouth.

Slowly and carefully, I walked past the small stage and remained a few steps away from the couch where my family was sitting.

"N ... no, I will not come to you, I ... You have lied to me and let me forget the memories of my old life, where have you taken the right to do that? Why had you do that?!"


	22. Chapter 22- Egoism

**Chapter 22 - Eegoism**

"We only wanted the best for you Nila!"

Now it was my mother who had raised her voice. No ... that sounded so wrong. I could not and would not believe the words of my adopted mother.

"So ... the best" I just said, and my eyes slowly went to the small table, where my personal ID was still on it. If they were supposed to have only the best for me, why did they come here? Why did not they stay home?

"Why are you here?" I wanted to know and now looked directly at my family. If only they wanted my best ... they should have let me enjoy this evening. I just wanted to have fun with Tessa and Stella, like any other normal girl at my age.

"We want to get you home, a club is not a good place for you Nila"

"Someone could do some drugs in the drink"

"Or someone would bother you"

"We do not want you to drink too much and we have to call the hospital later"

To drink too much? I had drunk a Cosmo and ne Cola ... that was not even a lot of manners, and I did not buy my family the words that a club would not be a good place for a girl like me ... others are out every weekend, just To party and to enjoy life. The last argument did not make any sense in my opinion, my family knew me, I was the last one the edge would give and much too much drinking, only then to come later to the hospital.

"And that's why you came here ... what is so wrong about it when I want to spend an evening with my friends"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and put on an angry mine. I finally wanted an answer, and above all I wanted my family to finally admit that they were the ones who put me in psychiatry just to get me back To get 'normal'. If they were to say it was because of the dangerous people in the clubs who are constantly turning on girls, I do not know how to react, because I knew the truth ... they were afraid of the Joker.

 **...**

"For you could have spent your time at home without danger ... and not in this club, it's not safe here ... you hear so much, your friends and you, you could have pizza at home And would surely have been there "

My green eyes eyed my adoptive brother Liam thoughtfully and still angry. At home ... blah blah blah. How often have I heard the sentence lately, how often have I had to obey the rules, always only to stay at home.

"I had pizza and energy drinks with my girlfriends, in a totally public place Liam, it's something completely different than when I eat pizza at home and hang out with my girlfriends as if I were like any normal person, even in A restaurant or a snack, and the club is safe here ... I was here five years ago, "I replied fiercely, reminding me of how had convinced the Barman to give me a Cosmo ,

"I drank a cosmo as before, and you know what ... it was wonderful, I danced with Tessa and Stella and watched the color changing mirror at the ladies' lounges, I finally had the feeling ... not completely caught "I'm so happy to see you," she said. "I'm so glad to see you.

"You have been beating, Nila, it will have consequences when we come home later!"

Please what? My dad did not really mean to me now because of this little fight with a stupid nut, which has insulted me and attacked me now with threatening consequences. I quickly shook my head and glared at my dad.

"No, you do not have the right to threaten me, just because I showed this stupid nut, it's not good to break my property ... the collar was full! Says I am ever going to come with you! "I hissed at my dad now and noticed how his face color became redder.

Normally, I was not the person who immediately wanted to quarrel or disagree, no, not at all, but it was a damn exhausting situation, none of the three of which had yet been answered.

"You've let my old life be extinguished ... just because you thought it was so good for me, you gave me some surgery ... that made sure the scar is gone? "I'm so glad to see you," I said, "I've been thinking about what I've been happy with, and I've been learning to be a new person with my 14 years at the time, why did you do this to me?"

No reaction came to my words, only my dad damned looking angry, Liam just shook his head and Mum was pale. Yes ... they did not know me and if I had been taken and showed me the recordings, well then I would have probably denied this person.

"You were not happy, not with this psychopath ... he has given you so much suffering Nila, he has marked you, scars ... you were like an animal ... in psychiatry ... we wanted You have back "

Liam had now given an answer that made me angry, not only because he had offended Mr.J, no, especially because I had heard exactly this one sentence ... which was most important to her.

"Oh ... it was so important to you that I'm going to be 'normal'", I wanted to know quietly and looked closely at the reaction of my family. Was it really so important to them that I find myself back to my old, timid quiet self, forgetting all that Mr. J. has brought me? Were their own desire as much as what I wanted?

Unintentionally tears came into my eyes. Did I care about them? Did not care what I wanted at that time? Was not she interested in the fact that the joker had created a new personality from me ... I felt so comfortable with him as his kitten. I was happy and that's what counts or not?

"You were not normal Nila ... you behaved so differently ... this madman has made a monster out of you ... I never wanted that my daughter is a monster"

My mother looked at me and I could feel compassion in her eyes ... maybe caused by my tears.

"What have you all against Mr.J ... he has made me strong, everyone has respect for me and if not, he has got my claws to feel," I sighed, briefly, as ignorant as I know with these emotions Moment should be avoided.

I was angry at my parents and yet hurt that they were so selfish and would have done everything to get my old back. How could you act as a parent or brother?

"We wanted to have you back Nila ... you were so different ... did not recognize us and just wanted to go back to that ... we only wanted your best"

 **...**

The voice of my father had a despicable undertone which probably should have belonged to each of the other men. Of course, I wanted to go back to Mr.J ... he had taken care of his kitten. But he had not come ... because he thought I was dead.

"You place your own selfishness above the wishes of your daughter, which is pathetic"

Now it was the voice of that sounded and I could only give him right ... it was fucking selfish by my family, which they at that time ignored my wishes and wanted to reverse everything.

"You gave me into the hands of doctors who tortured me with shit waterpumps ... they gave me some drugs that made me forget all that ... what happened ... guided by your own selfishness! "My voice was soft and I could feel a tear running out of my eyes and dripping onto the ground.

"He's just telling lies, we love you all over Nila, we just wanted to help you ... what grin they're so stupid!"

Somehow my dad had managed to shake the men who were supposed to hold him, and now he wanted to go to Mr. Frost.

Something in me reacted, I went into the squat, and was within a few sentences before , just to squat me before him and give a threatening growl from me. Mr. Frost had always been polite to me at the time. He was the right hand of Mr.J, and as he trusted him, I trusted him.

"You will not touch !"

Cold and threatening, I directed the words to my adoptive father and fixed him. Even if I was sitting directly in front of , my whole body was tense, ready to defend him.

"Nila, get out of the way Daddy will not hurt you!"

The word Daddy gave me a stab in my heart ... what father does that to his own daughter? And then justifies this action with the answer he had acted out of pure selfishness?

"You're no longer my daddy ...now go back!"

It did not hurt me to use these words, he had lied to me as well as the rest of my family, and if he were to get close to now ... then I would try to protect him.

But actually my father now , gave me a confused look and then sat back on the couch.

"We'll lose her Paul...we lose Nila!"

My mother's voice was a bit panicky, and I felt Liam looking at me uncertainly.

But I felt a good feeling rise in me ... the kitten inside me found his way back and I relaxed again a little more.

"Nila ... come to Daddy"

These words filled me with pure happiness, for he had spoken to me... My master spoke to me directly, and at once I looked at him. Without hesitation or hesitation, I jumped to the other little couch, where the joker sat and sat down beside him.

"So Kitten... do you come with me or with those who have betrayed you?"


	23. Chapter 23 - Decision

**Chapter 23 - Decision**

"Nila, you do not want to go with this man, we are your family!"

The voice of Liam was slowly and came in my ear, like an annoying advertisement nobody wanted to see. No, I had no time at the moment, because Mr.J had asked me an important question ... how should I decide.

I mean Mr.J was right, when I would return to my family, I would stay with those who betrayed me. He was absolutely right with his statement.

"You lied to me ... and did not even apologize ... I forgot Mr.J because of you ... but I did not want to forget him, I wanted to go back to him so much ..."I said.

Could they have given me a good reason at all, which is why I should only consider coming with them.

"Nila, come here ... you know that we are your parents and we love you ... Liam loves you too, you belong with us ... please listen to us ... look at us"

Slowly I got up from the couch and looked at my family at the words thoughtfully ... now should I suddenly be the view that I was really at home with them ... that I would belong with them?

 **...**

"And then you lock me in, refuse me any contact with the outside world ... do not let me go out with my girlfriends Will you then treat me like a bird in the cage ... deny me all freedoms after school? "I asked, noticing the helpless assured of my family. Yes, they had nothing to say. I did not want to be treated like a person who is not allowed to do anything outside after school ... like a caged bird.

"You did not let them out, first to set your own egoism about the wishes of your daughter, and then forbid her any contact with the outside world?" It was the voice of . She had a bit of disapproval, and I could only nod.

"You have nothing to say here, especially about our educational methods!" It was the voice of my father, which now loudly loudly and me again to act.

Before I could understand, what i was doing, I was already on the small Table, which was im Front the couch, where my parents sat on it. My father did not have the right to talk about .

"Do not tell me ... rude to , he was kind to me ... he did not tell me any lies" I said sternly to my father ... even though these strings might not fit in my voice , He should meet with a little more respect.

"She is very loyal to people, she knows, but I doubt her education methods ... if I were right, i would do it different, Nila is now 19, right?"

The last words addressed Mr. Frost to me.

"Yes " I replied without taking my family's gaze. I had respect for him and I was against Mr.J Loyal, after all, he had to be able to rely on his kitten, did not he?

"My kitten has been imprisoned for the past few years!" The voice of Mr.J had something threatening to him and only now, with the sound of his threatening voice, I realized ... I was the last years of my life ... really In a certain way.

"You do not have the right to talk to us ... whoever you are ..."

This time it was Liam, and my mum who said something and I growled softly, which attracted the attention of the two again on me.

"He's a very ... important man ... speaks respectfully with him!" I hissed, tilting my head for a few seconds before changing my sitting position on the table. Now I crouched on this and fixed my mother and my brother. Why did everyone have such a problem with Mr.J and with .

"No, Nila, listen to me ... he's just a pig this guy, he's like a grin, and I want to know why we ignored your wish at the time You had scars all over your body ... he marked you ... we just wanted to have our daughter back ... you would not have liked the life you had had, "said my father and his voice shook.

"You know nothing about life ... I was so happy with Mr.J as his kitten ... I loved that life with him" I said, not knowing if I was crying with anger Shouting. Why did not my father and the rest of my family understand ... how happy I had been to him.

"The scars I did not care ... if his kitten was not good, Mr.J had to educate it" I added.

"Nila damn it's not right, he's a criminal, he kills people, you're still our daughter, you can not stay with him and you're not his kitten!"

It was very unusual to hear them screaming. But what does this mean I could not stay with him? What did she mean by saying that I was not Mr.J's kitten? What would be so wrong when I stayed with him? I was so happy and maybe he could help me overcome my shyness and restraint, a second time.

"But ... maybe it's what I want Mum ... I do not want to go back to a life where I have to submit to your strict orders ... I want to have my old life back" I replied And wanted to make this decision ... I would not go back ... no, not after I had now determined that I had once been the kitten of the Joker.

"I want to stay with Mr.J, my master" I added gravely, and took the amused laughter of my master. Yes, I wanted to stay with him and return to the old life.

Now I wanted to slowly move away from the table, but did not expect the action of my father, because he quickly reached for my arm and wanted to pull me to him.

"You're not going to this psychopath" he said sternly, holding me with both hands.

"No!" I cried, trying to defend myself against his grip ... I did not want to be held by my father.

"Release my kitten, or you will pay for it!"

Clicking a gun to hear ,close to my ear and hear the voice of Mr.J. I felt the grip of my father loosen, then I jumped to the ground and hid behind Mr.J.

So I had never experienced my father ... he wanted to hold me ... but Mr.J had reached that I am now free. I would be with him again and live with him.

"Bring you home ... and throw this garbage out of my club"

Seconds later, my family was taken out of the room and I noticed the uncomprehending glances and shouts that I would make something wrong. Then they had already disappeared from the room.

"Come Miss Nila" the voice of a bodyguards whispered in my ear and I looked up ... oh, I should be taken away.

"Home?" I asked cautiously, straightening up again.

"Yes, come with me" with these words I was led out of the room, but stopped outside the door and looked to Mister J ... he would follow me or I would be alone.

"Go with you kittens ... Daddy comes later"


	24. Chapter 24 - Tired

**Chapter 24 - Tired**

A rear exit led out of the club and the loud basses still pounded behind us. There were lots of cars at the car park. Some of them looked really expensive and finally the bodyguards went straight to a black Porsche.

"Please get in the Car Miss" the man said, pulling me out of the room when I had still looked at Mr.J instead of going with the men.

" " I pointed out, glancing at the open door before I sat down on the back seat of the car. The two men also climbed in and a little later we drove off.

It was quiet and I tried to think a little bit. We go home now ... whether it was still as I remembered it? Where almost five years are also a long time ... who knows , if there has changed a lot or not.

"What is with Tessa and Stella? Are they still in the Club?"

"The two will be brought home by our colleagues ... can we do anything else for you Miss, do you have a wish?"was the man's answer and I was surprised and confused by the question. The latter would describe my current feeling state relatively well ... confused.

Confused about the way , he inquired about my wishes and I also felt the fatigue, which suddenly became noticeable.

"Thank you ... I'm fine, somehow the energy drinks showed their effect ... a little slow but hey... although it could also be the alcohol ... I feel tired" I said.

"In half an hour , we will reach the Villa Miss Nila, you will be accommodated in the guest room ... youre old room ...is not allowed for you...at the moment" said the man who , was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Oh ... that's no problem, the main thing is, that i can sleep ... why is my old room not allowed... if I can ask sir?" I wanted to know cautiously and realized my uncertainty came back, well I Just put it on the alcohol Intus.

"There was an incident, but the boss will probably tell you about it" the driver said, and I just nodded.

An incident? What had happened? Somewhere in my fatigue, the sentence of Jonny Frost came to my memory ... they all thought I was dead. How had my master reacted? After all, he sent me to do a job, maybe he was very angry.

As angry as I was, when I was not allowed to be with him and I was brought in psychiatry.

"But ... I'd like to know it right know... Was it my blame, about the Room?" I asked tiredly, and it interested me, maybe I had something to be cleared for the room.

"Miss ... it would be good if you lie down a little, you look tired?, The second man asked now to me.

I briefly closed my green eyes and had little desire for a discussion, with the tiredness of my bad mood again causing an additional push. A low, growling growl escaped my throat, as I opened my eyes again, and noticed the man jerking on the passenger seat.

"I'd like to have an answer to my question" I said softly, realizing that my growling obviously had not missed its effect. Yes, maybe I was tired and yes, maybe I was also irritated that the two bodyguards would not give me an answer ... or only exhausted from the whole day. But was it too much to ask an answer to get on such a simple question? No it was not. It was very easy, one of the two men would only give me an answer.

 **...**

"Sorry Miss ... well, when you disappeared years ago... the boss was very angry ... he destroyed all the items in her room and then burned it... for this reason youre old room is at the moment...not available to you Miss", the man on the passenger seat said.

"Thanks for this answer ... it was not to hard, was it?" I replied, leaning my head against the car's window. I could have fallen asleep here right now ... but I did not want it. Probably because of the two men who had not given me an answer at first. How long did it take us to get to the property?

After feeling twenty minutes, we drove to a remote area and at some point I could see the outline of a large villa. When the Porsche finally stopped in front of it, I strapped myself and opened the door.

"Wow ... it looks so big, even if I can not see so much in the dark" I said impressed by the dark house facade and guessed that the villa was very large. Who could already rely on memories of five years ago, which is the size of a house.

"Miss Nila, come with us please?" The voice of the two men sounded synchronously and I slowly looked away from the facade of the villa and walked with the men.

We reached a huge entrance hall which, was also kept in the dark. However, that should not last long, because after one of the two bodyguards had pressed on a light switch, the entrance hall was bright. The first thing I was in the eye, which stood on the walls everywhere a word. Haha. I was too tired at the moment to think about it.

"The guest room is on the first floor ... should I take you to Miss Nila?" One of the two bodyguards turned to me.

"I ... I think I find it on myself... which room?", I asked only after. After all, I once lived in this villa ... maybe my sense of orientation is still available so far, that I would find this guest room because of the description.

"The first Floor after the Staris, on the right, the second door left Miss Nila" is the answer and I nodded.

"Thank you very much ... then I will go to the room" I said, walking slowly up the imposing staircase leading to the first floor. At that moment, I was really glad to wear flat shoes without heel. They would have caused more noise in the silence that prevailed here.

Because of the description I found the guest room quickly and realized ... it was really very poor. A bed, a lamp and a large window with black curtains. I quietly closed the door behind me and took off my shoes before I lay down on the bed.

I cuddle under the blanket before I could feel the tiredness grow, and I grew dizzy... Well, let's remember the drinks and alcohol on the same evening, not a good combination.

"At home ... and yet it feels strange at the moment ... I wish you were with me now," I murmured softly and yawned once tired. I do not know when Mr.J would come back, he had told me to go with the men and that I had done. Still ... I missed him now ... perhaps because I had only realized a few hours ago that my life, which had been forgotten by these gruesome doctors and the egoism of my parents, had been so wonderful. How safe and great I felt at the side of Mr.J.

"I should ... sleep" I murmured softly before I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25- Hangover

**Chapter 25 - Hangover**

"Stella...do you have an Hangover too?"

Tessa wanted to open her eyes, but even this simple task was too hard for her. How much had she drinking yesterday? And why was she lying in a bed now? And why feel she so fucking mad? Tessa finally managed to get her eyes open and looked at Stella, who was now lying on the couch in her room.

"Hm ... yes ... is it normal? If yes, the next party goes to a different place ... that is horrible ... stupid headache and feel you also so bad?"

Stella growled only and pulled the blanket over the head.

"We can not have drunk so extremely much ... that was only the energy drink ... four cocktails..than still something different alcoholic ... well that my parents are not there ... those would me nen now It's a bad thing, and my own guilt, I've got so many cards" Tessa said, slowly swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Somewhere, headache tablets fly around. The question, however, was only where they were.

"How good this Saturday is ... no school" Tessa muttered, raising a chair, which was lying on the ground.

"Can you do this not so loud" she said dully under the blanket.

"Hey ... you're loosely ... cool and no, it's not...do you have any idea, how and when we came here yesterday?" Tessa replied, then she grinned. Yes, this evening in the club had brought something.

"Don´t know ... do you have water?" It came back from Stella.

"Yes ... downstairs in the kitchen, can go down quietly ... I look for then times or some headache tablets ... oh ... down before the front door stand Saturday always a pack of, fresh Bread..Buns and so, put them please inside" Tessa explained as Stella left her room. Somewhere these stupid headache tablets had to fly around.

 **...**

Finally, the 18-year-old, found the small pack of tablets, which she would hopefully take the headache, Tessa found them in a small closet in the bathroom.

"Lifeguards ... wuhu" Tessa said, pushing the little pack happy after she had left the bathroom and then slowly set off for the kitchen.

"I have found the rolls and buns before the Door, are still warm ... do you know where Nila is? She was not lying on the couch in the living room ... not that she is still in the club" Stella said, putting the bag with the warm , Fresh rolls on the kitchen table.

"Wait ... I'll call her right know... but if she's still celebrating without us now,than we drive back to the club" Tessa replied and still had to smile at the thought, Nila and continue to celebrate in the club? No, that would be very ... unrealistic.

"The club was really good, the mood was really cool ... but what happened then ... I can only remember that ... we ... taht Nila and I were on the WC... We heard her parents and then ... I met Ashley on the way upstairs... Nila came later and from there ... everything is gone, " Stella said.

"I'm going to call Nila now, to make sure she's not asleep in the club ... or she's still celebrating, If so, we have to celebrate there" Tessa said, adjusting the coffee machine with a skilful hand movement before she grabbed her cell phone and later dialed the number from Nila.

"I put on the Loudspeakers allright" Tessa added, while she called Nila.

The bed was so wonderfully soft and warm and I could have slept for an eternity ... the ringtone of my mobile phone would not have torn me out of my dreams. When I saw the beginning of the ringtone subconsciously, I opened my eyes and groped for my phone, wiped the green button to accept a conversation, and held my cell phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, and I would have liked to cuddle back into the warm blanket.

"Hey Nila, tell me where you are ... so Stella and I are at my house, but you're not there, if you're still at the club, wait for us, we want to celebrate too" I took the voice of Tessa was and did not know what to answer.

"Oh, well, I'm with a good friend, for a few days, he'd recognized me at the party ... how are you, you were pretty ... drunk," I replied, then asked tiredly After the health of my girlfriends. After all, the two of them were half asleep on the couch in the VIP area.

"We have the Hangover of our life ... really now there help only headache paints and a totally kitschy film, but well if you are with an acquaintance ... drunk, what a great word ... Tell us how we came home" Tessa and I heard Stella laugh softly in the background.

"I called a taxi yesterday, which drives you home, everything is fine, Stella seems to be good" I replied, hoping that she would accept me this answer.

"Well, we'll see you on Monday at school, we'll cure our cat and probably pause for a while" I took Tessa's tired yet cheerful voice after a few elapsed seconds was.

"Fresh air is supposed to help ... or keep sleeping, I will probably do that ... then you both have a lot of fun" I said tiredly.

"Haha ... I look like I'm going out after a crisp party night ... I look like a badly built scarecrow, it's sweetness"

Satisfied, Tessa put her cell phone on the kitchen table and then ran to the coffee machine to turn it off. Then she took two cups out of the closet to pour coffee for Stella and herself.

"She sounds tired, like us" Stella said, now dealing with the task of cutting the rolls.

"We'll have to bring it back ... but now I need some coffee" Tessa said, putting the two coffee cups on the table before she went to the refrigerator to get a jar of jam and nut cream.

"What do you think Nila has met for an acquaintance at the party?" Stella directed the topic back to the club and Nila's statement that she met a friend there.

"No idea, but maybe she met her parents there ... did not you know that Nila is adopted? Perhaps in the club was by chance some relative and recognized her ... but we can ask her Monday"


	26. Chapter 26- Notches

**Chapter 26 - Notches**

Whether Stella and Tessa would still spend the day , watching a romantic film, I did not know.

"Maybe I should get up and try to eat something" I thought after a few minutes and slowly slammed the blanket aside. Meanwhile, it was already bright in the guest room, no wonder outside seemed so even the sun.

"At what time did Tessa actually call me?" I asked myself and took a quick look at my phone.

"10 o'clock, wow... late" I said, surprised, then put my phone back on the small table.

Now I wanted to eat breakfast, I hope I would find the kitchen.

Carefully, I opened the door and found myself a little later in the Floor.

Somehow it had been much easier yesterday, because of the description of the men, to find a room. How could I find the way to the kitchen now?

"Okay ... this is not going to be so hard, after all, I found the toilets yesterday at the club" I murmured softly and decided to just walk along the corridor. Somewhere I would surely get out, right?

The walk from the guest room, led to a grand staircase. But just as I wanted to go to it, a person came from the right and almost ran around.

Surprised, I stumbled back a few steps and heard the man only cuss.

"Do not stand in the way, kid!" He snapped at me and I jerked. Perhaps because the voice of the man was a little too noisy and it was morning ... Saturday morning if one would take it exactly. Or if I can trust the date on my mobile phone.

"Sorry ... did not see you" I said quickly, yawning. Well, at least the headaches that had annoyed me a few hours ago had disappeared.

"Don´t anoy me!" hey said, before he went downstairs. I looked at him for a few seconds and asked myself, if he was working for Mr.J... or just stood up with the wrong foot.

 **...**

As I slowly descended the stairs, I heard a conversation between the man that stand up wit the wrong feet and the men who had brought me here yesterday by car, I could remember their voices. At any rate, the men did not talk quietly.

"What do you need so long? The boss needs the thing for later"

"It took me a while, a stupid child stood in the way"

"A child? the boss has no child, have you drunk too much?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, if there's a blond girl running arround and standing in my way!"

"You have no idea who that is or?"

"A stupid child?"

"If the boss or frost were here, you would be dead now"

"Ah, can we go now?"

"No, you cannot!" It came cold from me, meanwhile I had reached the end of the stairs and the three men seemed to have noticed me now also times. The two men who brought me here yesterday immediately gave me an apologizing look.

"I do not know much more about the life I've lived here, but I'm not letting anyone stupid as a stupid child ... just to the info, I'm the kitten of the joker," with these Word gave the man a somewhat odd step on the shinbone, before I went aimlessly another direction where I would hopefully find the kitchen. Behind me I could still hear the man cursing. His problem, not mine.

"Wuhu, I have found the kitchen ... which looks very big"

After another ten minutes of wandering around, I had actually managed to find the kitchen. It was damn modern and also really big. But what else could one expect with such a large estate.

So I stood for a few seconds in the doorway and just saw the decor of the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Nila do you want some breakfast?"

A voice behind me made me take my gaze from the kitchen. The person who had spoken to me was obviously a cook, whom he wore the things a cook was wearing.

"Yeah, so if there's no trouble for makeing it?" I replied, noticing how the man's body and facial expressions changed.

Where his mine had just been friendly, I was now able to recognize a great deal of malaise and panic. He looked nervous, so I could get it from his body.

"Of course Miss ... Nila, what would you like to have breakfast M..Miss?" The cook had quickly rushed past me and went to get a few pans from one of the cabinets.

"Hm... some fried eggs and maybe Buns rolls with marmalade ... oh a coffee would be great" I said cautiously and did not realize at the moment why the cook was so busy with the breakfast too prepare.

"This will not be a problem at all, Miss Nila, but for a moment it takes some Minutes" he said.

As the cook continued to bake some buns in the oven, and put the coffee machine on, I moved slowly toward the table, trying to understand why he was so ... panicked and intimidated.

Moment ...is that just the cook, who had done away my Bowl in my memory? . Well ... then it was obviously positive ,that he reacted like that.

When I had sat down at the table and waited for the coffee to be ready, I was very interested in something.

There was a lower notch on the table top, which did not necessarily look as if it had just been put in there.

As I ran my finger cautiously across the grooves, I heard the kitchen door open and heard Mr. Frorost's voice, and he was talking directed to the cook.

"Miss your coffee" with these words, the chef presented the cup of coffee a little later. I put some sugar and milk in the cup and then carefully drank from it.

" , did Mr.J don´t want to come here?" I finally asked after I noticed that the coffee was still very hot and it would be better to wait a little before I should drink it.

"The Boss has stayed at the club, but he will come later" was the reply from Mr.J's right hand. Too bad ... I had to wait longer for the return of my Owner.

"Okay ..." I replied, sighing softly. Not because the coffee was so hot, no it was strange ... somehow everything. I was now aware that I had once been the kitten of the joker.

Well, and now I would have to get back into this role, I had decided to stay with my master. Would I get it? I looked again at the notches on the table.

"Where are they from?" I turned back to Mr. Frost, who had sat down on another chair.

 **...**

The cook had finished the fried eggs , after few minutes and placed the plate with these in front of me on the table.

"These indentations look like ... as if someone had intentionally put in there, or with a lot of anger" I said carefully and again stroked the notches with my finger. For me, of course, the question came up , why they were there and what was the reason for it.

Because against my personal hope, which could be triggered by the touch, another memory could came up, were disappointed, because nothing like this happened.

Who knows , maybe it was such a stupid story, which could not be forced.

"It happened , when you were alone with one of the Hencmen from the Boss... for a day and it's not very comforting. Do not you remember Nila?" finally replied, and I slowly shook my head. In the last few days, so many memories have come up ... but I really could not remember something like this.

"No ... I had hoped, that a memory would come up, when I touched the table... but there was nothing ... I can not remember what you told me ... could you maybe tell what happened ?" I wanted to know interested, and then slowly began to eat my fried eggs.

"Well, as I said, the whole thing was about five years ago ... I can still remember how unhappy you were, about the fact that the boss had to leave ... but he did not want , that you stay alone in the estate" began to tell and I look at him thoughtfully. While he talked, about how unhappy I had been when my Owner was gone, I seemed to be slowly , but still to remember it and nodded cautiously.

 **...**

 _Click._

 _This time it was not the click of a gun , that my Owner directed at someone ... no, this time it was a suitcase, that had closed with this clicking sound. I was unsure, if I should consider this as positive or not._

 _Cautiously, I jumped from the window sill and ran to the trunk to take a closer look, since my Owner was just doing the work, looking for what one of the many weapons he should take._

 _The suitcase was black and had these silver buttons to close ... which then have definitely caused the clicking sound. Cautiously, I tapped the case with my finger and did not expect it to fall. Frightened, I jumped a few steps backwards and then noticed my Owners gaze on me._

 _"What are you doing there Nila?" Mr.J. was holding one of the weapons, that were available for him to choose from and held on to me._

 _"I wonder ...why my Owner is plan to travel... because of the suitcase sir" I replied, looking at him innocently._

 _"Daddy has to go for business today,... First, let's see if the gun works Nila" with these words, Mr.J put his finger on the trigger of the gun and aimed at me. I knew that he was only a game ... a deadly and so I crawled quickly under the next item, which in this case ,was the bed and heard only seconds later the shot. Yes the weapon definitely works ... there is no doubt._

 _"Come ouuuuut Nila ... Daddy would never shoot at his kitten" before I could react my master had pulled me on my arm even under the bed ... pity actually under the bed it was quiet and dark._

 _"Good shot Mr.J" I said, glancing at the spot where I had just been sitting, there you could see the ball._

 _"Boss, he's there, if he does not want to have bad consequences, I've advised him not to touch Nila or to resume her wishes", entered the room and I looked at the right hand of my heart confused. What did he mean to say he was there?_

 _"Be a brave kitten Nila" with these words , my Owner once stroked my brown hair and then had left the bedroom with quick steps._

 _"Wait ... what is this mean... he is arrived here?" I wanted to know from still standing in the door frame._

 _"The boss said, it would be better to leave some of his followers here ,until he comes back" Mr. Frost explained to me, and I did not really understand what was necessary._

 _But even did not seem to be , in a good mood at the moment, to give me another explanation, for he too was leaving the estate._

 _"... what do you mean, why can not I come with my Owner, he certainly needs his kitten" as fast as I could, I had tried to follow through the entrance hall._

 _"It's a business meeting, Nila, I'm sure Samuel be nice to you" Mr. Frost had already disappeared, and I heard seconds later, like two cars with squealing tires running away. Moment ... they had not really left me here with a kind of babysitter right?_

 _You're Nila, are not you? "_

 _This voice sounded so unpleasant, and I decided to continue looking at the door from which Mr. Frost had disappeared. If it were this Samuel ... he should disappear._

 _"Who wants to know that!", I gave rude back. This is not fair, I would have liked to come to this business meeting._

 _"Yes, I'm Samuel, and I want to take care of you, while and the boss are not there"_

 _Aha ... that sounded something like this after nem babysitter job ... I should pay attention to you. Pf, how old does he keep me? Do I look like five? No, I'm 14 and can do what I want. Well, as a kitten of the joker, of course, only under the orders of my master, but the fact is that I do not need anyone here to take care of me._

 _"Aha ... nice for you", now I had turned around and looked at the man, who listened to the name Samuel ... he himself did not seem particularly enthusiastic about the job and seemed to be mid-20._

 _"Cool, so I'm chilling now in the living room and you sit down to me," he suggested, and I once snapped indignantly._

 _"Nobody tells the kitten what to do and what is not ... besides, you are in my area ... Samuel", with these words I ran past the man to the living room and planted me there on a window sill. He was here in my area and should take better care of what he does ... where ... said Samuel would not do anything to me and leave me alone, we do not even want to see how he reacts. ... when I get on his nerves? Oh yes, I like this idea._

 _So I watched for a few minutes as the henchman named Samuel had sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. My seat on the window sill was comfortable, and as I was not in the least interested in leaving this place, I was able to plan it as I could go to the ghost. However, this idea came by itself, because he almost gave me the perfect template on a silver tray, when a little later his cell phone rang and he obviously talked to a buddy at._

 _So I jumped elegantly from the window sill and landed more or less almost silently and awkwardly on the floor. So much for the subject, cats always land on all fours. Slowly I crawled to the couch and sat in front of it. Samuel looked constantly at the television and did not even notice how I looked at him. He was busy with his conversation partner._

 _"Yes Bro, everything cool and so. Hm? Ne can not today, am busy. What? No not with my girlfriend, have a job you genius. Yes, maybe for three months. Now do not ask so much. Today is not good, must be look after to a girl, you know, playing babysitter and so, yes ,pay attention that this girl is eating her vegetables and totally easy"_

 _That was more than disrespect and his expression annoyed me totally ... well I'm also talking sometimes ... but that is not at all ... but what annoys me the most is the view of Samuel ... that he is here As a babysitter who has to pay attention to me. How ridiculous! So he works only three months for my master ... it will change quickly._

 _"Samuel,let´s go outside?" I asked the man and only got a shake of his head in response._

 _"Did you ever see out Nila? It's raining," was only his answer to my question._

 _That's clear...I know it myself ... well, well, I do not like to go out too much, when it's raining, but he does not want to resume my wishes._

 _"But Mr. J would go out with me and play chase ... come on" I added, and found it strange how Samuel continued to look at the TV screen._

 _"No, sit down and relax" his words were, and I just shook my head and stood up to walk to the terrace door. That was too much and he was supposed to move his lazy but to open this door._

 _"Come on ... let's go out Miiaaaau",I drew the last word in the length and read my voice calling ... ... until now, hardly one of the followers had behaved like that, they were all afraid of me and before the what Would happen to them if they were to defy my demands._

 _"Do not be so childish, Nila, and now play upstairs or do something else" with these words he really dares to throw a pillow after me._

 _Shocked, I dodged the pillow and glared at him. Samuel had an idea with whom he was talking. Oh I would make him the worst night of his life and then he would want to work as a babysitter ... or anything else. So I rammed my hand into the pillow and began to destroy it. A few minutes later, the white fabric of the pillow's pillow lay all around me. Samuel wanted war ... oh yes he should get. Nobody talk to the Kitten of the joker without any respect._

 _"Fuck what are you doing?"_

 _Oh, he has seen it and noticed that these pillows, he wanted to throw after me now is broken._

 _"You said I should play and I just sharpened my claws" I defended myself, stepping back a few steps as he approached me and began to gather the rest from the pillow._

 _"In the kitchen are sacks" I just said, watching Samuel go to the kitchen. Quickly I ran to the couch and hoped that he had left his cell phone lying there. What a blessing I had ... it was still. That will be fun. I quickly put the phone in my pocket and ran out of the living room._

 _"Nila, where are you ... tell me what the shit is, where is my cell phone!"_

 _Feeling hours later in the evening, Samuel shouted these words through the property ... I had made it comfortable in my room and his cell phone had stayed with me. Slowly I rose and strolled down the stairs._

 _"No idea what to do with a good innocent kitten with a mobile phone," I said, and my words echoed through the entrance hall as I strolled towards the kitchen. Seconds later I heard the door of the living room rise and he seemed to be looking for me._

 _The time that I stayed, I use to be his oh so hotly beloved cell phone first in my food bowl ... in which was simply an open can of tuna ... this stupid did not seem even necessary to have found me no idea. ..a pizza or something to make ... or me to ask what I would like, the other more neat followers and coworkers of Mr.J always, but no, he just puts a can of tuna in it ... already times That I could cut my tongue at the sharp edge of the can!_

 _"So you cell phone, you'll get a nice beautification now...i make it more pretty" I muttered, pressing the cell phone into the tuna, just to place it in the almost empty water bowl a few seconds later. Apparently it was not so waterproof ... what a bad luck for Samuel._

 _"What the... you aredisturbed!"_

 _Oh his words sound angry and he seemed to have watched me at the wonderful Game i played. Slowly I turned around and studied the angry expression of the man's face. He had earned it bad luck._

 _"Miau" I just gave from myself and pointed at myself, just to kick the mobile phone once, which gave an unsightly cracking sound._

 _"You're dead!", With these words Samuel ran to one of the cabinets and took out a knife._

 _"Hey, knives are not for gambling or to play with... not for you, take it away or you'll regret it!" I hissed to him and went slowly to the sink where a glass of Orange juice stood ... actually I had it There because I wanted it for breakfast ... but now I would have to use it differently._

 _"You little pampered gobbled my cell phone you know how expensive that was!" He shouted at me and when he came to me with the knife too close, I reached for the glass and poured Samuel the contents of the Orange juice into his face. He cursed loudly and wanted to hurt me with the knife ... he stroked my arm and I gave a frightened sound from me and felt the pain a few seconds later. But an instinct told me I had to leave._

 _So I jumped up to the kitchen table and tried to get rid of the knife bites from Samuel. He hit the Table and...it looks not really good._

 _The table got indentations._

 _"You broke Mr.J's table and you hurt me, you idiot!" I growled at him, looking Samuel hag with my green eyes. How could he dare show so stupid and stupid behavior._

 _"You should bring a few manners or i teach you!", He snapped at me only and wanted to take another attack with the knife when he was pulled back from behind. I had closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain that spread in my arm._

 _"Nila, what did Samuel do?" It was the voice of that made me open my green eyes. I looked directly into the brown eyes of Herrchen's right hand._

 _"He broke the table ... here are indentations ... and he touched my arm with a knife ... besides, he behaved unpleasantly!" I replied, carefully pushing my sleeve back, where a small wound Which had been caused by the knife._

 _"Bring him to the dungeon, the boss will take care of him when he comes back tomorrow ... so Nila, let's go to the bathroom; there should be a box for First Aid" with these words, Frost gave me an instruction to follow him._

 _As I passed Samuel, I hissed at him angrily. I looked at him for a few seconds._

 _"You will see what you have of it... My master does not have fun if he hurts his property!"_


	27. Chapter 27 - Tea?

**Chapter 27 Tea?**

"I remember now, the indentations in the table, I do not want to say anything wrong, but basically Samuel deserved it, he has resigned himself to the wishes of me ... it sounds so ... unreal Sentence ... I mean still yesterday ... I tried to negotiate with my brother, that they finally let me go to the cinema alone ... maybe I just need time .. to find again in there ..in everything"

I thought again with my pointing finger over the notches that Samuel had tried to hurt me with the knife ... was strange. But he certainly had his punishment ... I could well imagine that my boss must have been anything but enthusiastic about this incident.  
Slowly I drank a sip of my drink and tried to consider whether I should now be proud of my action from then ... yes, Samuel had not spoken kindly, had taken the matter lightly and me, that Kitten of the joker underestimated my wishes, it was his fault.  
"It was his mistake, I'm sure Samuel has looked at it, or ?" I asked after some elapsed moments, pushing the empty plate, where a few minutes ago the fried eggs had been on it ,

"The boss was furious when he saw the bandage the next day, Samuel still has scars from the treatment ... but he noticed his mistake, your family never left you out of the house?" on my question and I smirked slightly ... yes as my master so beautifully once said, no one may injure me except when Mr.J is of the opinion that he must educate me.  
"No ... I did not know even a few days ago ... I had a past that was so great ... My parents have lied to me all the past years and my brother has been part of it With the room I can not enter, as it has been completely destroyed ... the men who brought me yesterday said that, "I replied, and wanted to know if they were right with their statement.

Of course I could imagine that the men might have said the truth ... or they just did not want me to get on their nerves ... or attack them, but should probably know some things better than The lower followers of Mr.J. So it was absolutely not wrong to ask the right hand of Mr.J.  
"This is true, everything in this room has been completely disassembled ... traces of the fire are still visible on the walls, the walls in the room are all black and ... moment", after had explained this to me, The ringtone of his cell phone rang and he stood up to continue the conversation in another room.

The cook put another small plate with rolls on the table, which were already occupied.  
"Thank you," I replied, grabbing a bun. Would I get the old room back. Although, if it were so broken, it would certainly take some time. But I had no problem sleeping in the guest room.  
"The rolls are really good," I said after a few more minutes. Maybe I was just glad that I did not get up again.  
"I am delighted that Miss Nila," the cook replied, and I could hear how he was going to put the used dishes and the pan into the dishwasher.

"Nila, are you ready? the boss wants me to take you to a friend of his, you'll meet this friend ... you had the pleasure of that time," entered the kitchen Again and I sighed softly.  
"But, I finally wanted to see my master again. It's been so long ago," I said, finding this statement anything but great. After all, I had only recognized my master last night ... he would come here anyway late and now it would take more time to see him.  
"I miss my master, he certainly needs me," I added grumblingly, pushing out a slight snarling, without noticing it directly. It was only by the reaction of the cook that I noticed. For the latter had let the glass, which he had in his hand, fall to the ground in alarm.

"The boss wants you to learn again, who you are, Nila, and do not be worried, the person you are going to meet with is very good with you ... with your former person, I'm sure it will still be so "I'll drive you to her and the boss will come to get you later." He told me he'll have a surprise for you tonight ... come, "was the serious answer from and I played for A few seconds with the thought of simply saying no ... also because I would see my master only tonight ... but perhaps this visit would be with this ... friend of Mr.J. To help me, to my old behavior as I had been as his kitten, back. "Well, well, it certainly helps me," I said, grabbing the other bun, then got up. "It's going to be interesting ... I usually spent my saturday reading some boring brochures with my mum ... or learning for the school ... with the mean stupid people ..." , I said on the way to one of the many cars. The last words I had not said so deliberately so indignant, but it must have noticed Mr. Frost nevertheless nevertheless.

 **...**

He said nothing about it, but I could still feel the thoughtful look of him on me. "Will the bodyguards come back?" I asked, as we were on the road a few minutes later. "Two of our people are there and will make sure nothing will happen to you," answered, and I contented myself with a nod in response. Three quarters of an hour later, the car stopped in front of an old abandoned hotel, which lay out of the city. "Thank you for going to ..." I thanked even more than the right hand of Mr.J. Had still escorted me to the hidden entrance and now nodded to a door that was ajar. He just nodded at me, and I heard a little later as he walked away. Surely he had to do important business for my master. Unsure of what I was going to expect now, I walked down the hallway and noticed how much light through the slanted gap of the door through which I should go.

Slowly I opened this door a bit wide, but could not see anything dangerous. Nevertheless, I entered the room carefully and gave me the bright light immediately. But scarcely had I dared some cautious steps into the room, a man's voice sounded from some corner. "We paint the roses red, or the queen beats us tea, my love?"

 **...**

"Um ... I do not understand sir"  
Although it was bright in the room, I could not make out the person who obviously had a male voice. Even from his sentence, I was not smart.  
It was a quote from the book, Alice in Wonderland and I had to read it once in a course, it was really interesting, whereby I must have been probably the only person in the entire course that was that view. But I did not understand why this man had said this quotation.

"I remember that you loved my tea dear.  
What day is it? It is the fourth. Ah! Then my watch goes two days after "

There it was again ... he spoke in quotations, from the book and ... it would be really cool, if one could have a clock, which display the days or the date instead of the time. But now back to the important question, did I like tea? Actually, when I am caught I have always made a tea with a spoon of honey. But why was he talking about his tea?

"I ... I'm not sure sir ... uh, I only recently realized who I was once and still can not remember anything that had belonged to my old life as a kitten of the joker ... Excuse me, "I said after a few seconds, I did not want to offend this stranger, for I should know. After all, Mr. Frost had explained to me on the journey here that I understood myself well with this man.

"How unfortunate, I doubt that you ever spoke with Mrs. Zeit"

Was it really unfortunate? Yes ... that was it, I myself found it still stupid ... I only know since yesterday that I was someone else than just Nila. By the time I would really like to speak, she could definitely answer me some other question.  
"I wish I had met Mrs. time ... but I really like tea," I replied, then watched as the man came out of a corner of the room.

The man had Orang color hair, wore a green suit, as well as a green hat and white gloves. There was a red fly on his suit.  
"We wish all of you ... you look changed from Nila, sit down and drink a cup of tea with me"

I followed the interpretation of his hand to a table with a small tea set, a bowl of biscuits, and a white tablecloth. As the man was probably called ... from his appearance, he reminds me of the hat-maker ... from Alice in Wonderland.  
"Five years is a long time sir ... may I ask what they are called?" I replied, moving slowly toward the pointed table.

"The courtesy shows a completely different side to you, as I remember them, is not it Dodo?"

To the address of the character of Alice in Wonderland, one of the men in the room, who probably belonged to the man whose name was still unknown to me, reacted. This man stepped forward and gave me a brief look.  
"Yeah, Boss, you always tried to grab Nila," the man turned to me.  
"I can imagine that now well," I replied and had to think about the notches on the table top. Although they had not been created by me, I believed the man's statement simply when he said that I had tried to attack him and the other men at that time.  
"Our boss is the Mad Hatter," the man who was in the name of Dodo, asked me the question of who was the man who was so dressed as the crazy hatter.

"Thanks ... then I'm very happy to meet you ... should I say Mad Hatter or ...?"  
After some elapsed moments, I had then sat down on the chair at the table and looked at the Mad Hatter now as he took the teapot and poured himself a cup of tea.  
"You called me so many years ago, , and I was so adorably snarling." Nila, I bought them myself, "with his free hand, the Mad Hatter made a prodigious hand movement and I was impressed Of how he managed to get the tea into the small cup without problems.  
"Wow ..." I said, glancing at the small bowl of biscuits.

"What happened to your beautiful necklace? Nila, it had fit so well to your hair and grass green eyes?" Mad Hatter asked.  
"It ... was damaged by a very stupid person ... I thought it was beautiful ... with her hat really fitting to her eyes," I said, taking the amused high laughter of the Mad Hatter, a few seconds later.  
It was a different laugh from that of my master, but I liked it. It had something special, peculiar in itself.  
"Thanks for these words, it's always tea time, let's have tea time"

I grabbed a biscuit out of the bowl and watched as Mad Hatter gave me a little tea ... it looked so ... elegant with him. Without any problems to pour tea and above all, without the something of the hot drink next to it ... was really impressive.  
"How long is forever? Sometimes just a second"

 **...**

The tea is really very good"  
What else should I say, he tasted really good ... or was it because I was sitting here with the Mad Hatter ... whether he could do such harm as my master? Perhaps I should simply inquire ... I could ask also one of its handlers.  
"Thank you for these lovely words, Nila, it's been so long since we had a tea party ... how did you fare in the past five years, where is the wild side, the catlike side you always showed Have ... I even believe that I have somewhere still the woolen knot, which you found so interesting.  
"Fish varnish ... find the knot and bring it ... I am sure Nila would like to play with it," he had scarcely addressed the last words to one of his followers, and one of them moved and left the room.  
"They have wonderful names for their followers ," I said smiling and found the names really very entertaining. Who came up with the idea of naming his followers with the names of the characters from a book?

"Imagination is the only weapon in the fight against reality"

That was true ... it was a hundred percent. Reality could be so cruel, so mean and so heartless. She could hurt you as much as you would never imagine. You could only fight the reality with the imagination ... that was the means, which ... I had to use. What else would it bring me? I would return to my old life and my imagination would help me ... the set of was so eerily profound, even if he was just another quote from Alice in Wonderland.

"A beautiful sentence " I said, taking another biscuit from my bowl. The man became more and more sympathetic from hour to hour, which we were already sitting here. Maybe a part of me just remembered how well we had at that time together with each other.  
"I've found it boss"  
After another elapsed half an hour, the henchman named Fish Lakei came back and had a red ball of wool in his hand. It had probably already seen better times, because in some places the wool knot looked damaged ... whether I had been well?  
"You need half an hour to find it? I do not even need half an hour to get off the police and leave a trail of devastation behind me"

Does always vary between ... a neutral person's view and that of the Mad Hatters? It seems to be quite so, because his sentence just said it was as if he were now talking clearly and without quotation. Was the intention? I decided not to question this thing and drank the rest of my tea cup.  
"I can not go back to yesterday because I was a completely different person.  
Now Nila, how about if you are happy with your catness. I'm sure the fish Lakei likes to play with you "

A little confused, I looked from the empty tea cup to ... okay, he seemed to be that way, and I decided to push these doubts aside ... the thought of my ... kitteniness ... that was an eerie comic word , Again, I liked very much.  
"It would be a pleasure for me ... to chase the fish-Lakei a little?" I asked for a giggly sound, chasing me ... chasing, according to my memories, this activity seemed to have been a lot of fun , Not for the participants, but for me.  
"I think that is not a very good idea Nila" the fish-Lakei now turned to me and I put my head short crooked, so that my brown shoulder-length hair fell aside.

"Nobody tells me what a good idea is or not ... well ... I'm chasing you a little and you're whining for your miserable life"  
That sounded great and very ... after a cat ... or at least according to the behavior. So I jumped from the chair and slowly approached the henchman named Fisch-Lakei.  
"Let's go!" I hissed, giving a slight growl from me. This eventually caused the henchman to move and I perceived the delightful laughter of Mr. Jervis. If he found it amusing, I could have my fun.

"Come on ... I'll give you ten dollars ... but I can not run any more"  
Meanwhile, we were in a small storage room which had probably once belonged to the old hotel. He wanted to bribe me with ten dollars? Did I look like someone with whom something would work? No! So he should keep running.  
"Your bad luck ... the kitten likes to chase ... so take your legs in the hand!" I hissed to him and started to jump. The henchman could just aside, I had already jumped on the old, somewhat broken desk, which gave an uneasy sound. With a satisfied grin I watched as the fish-Lakei finally dug out of the office space.  
"Ten dollars, now honestly" I told myself before I jumped off the desk and ran behind him. How well you could hunt a person in an old hotel. I should really do this more often.

 **...**

"I have side stitches ... here take the doofe Wollknäul"  
Before I could get myself, the fish-lakei had already thrown the red ball of wool away a few yards away, and I did not know exactly what caused me, but an instinct brought me to pay no attention to the fish-lakei , But to chase the red wool ball, which is rolling away, and try to catch it.  
After a few meters I simply threw myself on the ball of wool and held it with my two hands. Ha, I caught it, what a great experience and ... oh you can fumble it apart ... wow ... that is ... so fascinating.  
I remained lying on the ground and began to roll the thread of the red woolen ball further and further away.  
"This is so ... fascinating," I said to myself and took the fish-Lakei in front of me was no longer.

A quiet whistling drew my attention once more, it was the whistling of my master and the red ball of wool was forgotten ... well, that was at least my plan, because when I wanted to get up ... I somehow managed the many red Threads of the woolen knot so tangled around me that I could compete with a decorated Christmas tree.

"As I see, you have had a lot of pleasure with the ball of wool, Nila," said Mr. Jervis, as I walked back into the room with the fish-lakei from where our hunting game had begun.  
"Yes ... however, Fish-Lakei is a miserable runner ... and her woolen ball ... took me somehow captured ... I believe," I said giggly, as Dodo freed me from the many threads ,  
"You hear it fish-Lakei, do more sports otherwise you end up like the hazelmaus ... with many bite wounds", an amused laughter followed by , who found his own words amusing ... I also by the way.  
"Oh, you will, and I will not give my kitten a muzzle"

My green eyes sparkled happily as I recognized Mr.J and waited for the permission to go to him. Was the time really so fast? Amazing.  
"Where would the fun be? It was extremely entertaining, the tea party with Nila, I would be very happy again about your company, especially if we plan a certain burglary ... would it be possible to dispense with Mr.J? Of course only with your permission? ", Replied Mad Hatter.  
"I need you at the moment Jervis ... but if the right price is in the game, let's talk about it again," Mr.J said.  
"The tea party I liked very much , thank you for it", I thanked myself and was already glad to be able to pay him again soon.  
"Hoppers do not run away, I'll come to your place with you"

Five minutes later I ran happily beside Mr.J, we had left the old hotel behind us and were now on his way to his car. While walking, he had always put a hand on my head and slowly stroked over this.  
"Put you in the car ... I have a present for you"  
Of course, I did not read these words twice, and quickly opened the passenger door when we had arrived by the car from my master. When the driver's door opened, I immediately saw Mr.J pulling something from his jacket pocket.  
"Come on Daddy's lap!"

His voice sounded demanding, no objection was allowed, so I crawled from the passenger seat on his lap and was curious what a gift it would be.  
"For my kitten, I have made something ... your old was destroyed by this god, but no worries you will have the opportunity to avenge you." With these words my master showed me a neck ... it was light blue And had a small brand, as well as some diamonds.  
I was speechless and stared at the collar ... never would have expected my master to get a new collar within one day, let alone surrender to me ... that was so overwhelming that tears came into my eyes.  
"Niiiilllaaaa ... stop it! cats dont cry!"  
The harsh stern voice let me blink a few times before I nodded and tried to suppress the tears ... when had someone ever worried something like that? For the second time?  
"Sorry... Mr.J" I replied, holding my brown hair up the neck so he could take my collar.  
On the small silver mark the following words flash on.

 _Kitten of the Joker_


	28. Chapter 28 - Monday

**Chapter 28 - Monday**

"The collar is so beautiful is not it?"

It was Sunday afternoon and I sat on one of the Tables of the kitchen, watching the cook prepare the food for tonight. As far as I could see, there were chickens, potatoes and various vegetables.

"Yeah, you showed me last night, Miss Nila" the cook replied, and was busy cleaning some of the vegetables and putting them in one of the many pots.

"But have you seen the brand ... it shows everyone that I am the kitten of the joker, it's on the brand," I wanted to know and watched the cook focus on his work I should actually look at an answer, if he just would not save something before the burning. Since that was not the case, the cook basically did nothing to cut off his vegetables.

"Yeah, that's very nice," the cook said, and I slid down from the work surface to go a few steps toward the cook.

"You did not look at it exactly ... do you ignore me?" I researched and watched as he put the knife aside and looked at me cautiously.

"But ... no ... of course, Miss Nila" he replied, giving me a gentle smile.

"You threw a quick glance at the diamonds yesterday, not the brand ... the saying on the brand is so beautiful" I replied, tapping the silver mark with the pointing finger.

"Forgive me, I was busy preparing her soup last night, but if you're right, I'll look at the brand now" the cook apologized, and I thought about it Yesterday and not only today.

"Well ..." I said, holding the mark so that he could read it.

"This is a really very nice sentence"

Yes, he really was, and I loved the light blue collar with the diamonds and the small mark, but I loved the brand more so much ... he showed everyone that I am the kitten of the joker. So I took a step back from the cook, I had received the answer I wanted to have and he should now go on quietly to his work.

"Nila, the boss wants to see you in his office"

It was the voice of that tore me out of my job, for I had just a magazine in my hand and wanted to read through what the press wrote to Bruce Wayne. The millionaire, of course, I had heard of him a lot, as well as everyone in Gotham. But I was already aware that I would never lead such a life anyway, as well as a millionaire certainly has much to do.

The magazine landed on the table, where I had her and then raised me from the couch.

"Does he still have this gold-decorated desk?" I asked, interested, as I walked up the stairs leading to Mr.J's office, next to .

"Yes" was the very very brief answer from .

Something irritated, I said, and followed the hand gesture to enter the office of my master. I had not been in this since yesterday and asked myself if it would still look as in my memory.

Certainly it was very ... impressively. Everywhere gold was visible, even the coffee machine from then still stood in the office.

"Sit down!"

I obeyed immediately, as the pitch of Mr.J changed... She had nothing amused, no more threatening, demanding, and when I sat down on one of the chairs, my brain rattled and tried to find an answer , Why my master was so strict with me ... had

 **...**

"How did you get the scar"

It was not a question but a call to say something. What kind of scar did he mean exactly? There was once the scar, which the guys added to me ... Even if it was already a few days ago, one could certainly recognize the red dashes ... no wonder when one of these immature guys against the radiator is pressed And then pushed to the ground.

"I ... do not know it anymore sir .." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Reflect on your words ... they are wrong!"

His voice was full of threat, and I carefully lifted my gaze.

"I ... pushed myself at the board at school and then I fell ..." I muttered, feeling five seconds later a pain on my cheek. Mr.J. Had gotten up so quickly and had missed a backpipe, which I could not react at all. But the pain that now spread in my cheek ... I had already felt.

 _"Shut the door!"_

 _"Yes, do not look at us so frightened!"_

 _"You deserve it!_

 _"Now you will make, our homework!"_

 _The guys looked at me, all with contempt and hatred. As if they always wanted to see how they were giving me pain ... how they annoy and torment me. So even today, she had dragged me to a back of the schoolyard ... where no one would look._

 _"L ... leave me alone ... I've never done anything to you!" I said, feeling my eyes fill with tears. Why did they do that again and again? I had been back in high school for only one year, and since the first day, they had been looking for me._

 _"Oh, the small victim wants us to leave them alone"_

 _"Just because you cannot open the door!"_

 _"Look at us, you sacrifices will never bring it to anything, now do our homework!"_

 _I shook my head and tried to run away, but the guys were quicker, two held me by my arms, and he kept mocking comments about how miserable I was and how ridiculous my shyness was. That I would always remain the victim because I am not normal. Because I was a shy, quiet, silly girl._

 _"Well ... then we'll show them how to deal with such a victim ... we'll humiliate you at every opportunity, beat you and make your life a hell!"_

 _"Yes, you will wish to remain in the place where you have been for many years"_

 _"Let's show you guys!"_

 _And so each of the three guys gave me a whistle, they pulled at my brown hair and finally, they threw my backpack into the next puddle._

 _"Go into the dirt where you belong ... but first, you should check ... that we are serious!", I could react, one of the guys already scratched over my arm with his fingernails until He was of the opinion that it was enough._

 _"Until tomorrow Nila ... then will make you again!", With these words I was pushed into one of the puddles and felt the tears rolling over my wagons._

 **"Nila"**

I involuntarily flinched and looked directly into the angry eyes of my master, he stood like an angry animal in front of me and asked, just like an answer.

"Tell me the truth, now!"

Seconds after Mr.J had said these words, he pressed my head with all my strength to the back of the chair on which I was sitting. When I said nothing after two seconds, the second barking whistle followed from my master.

"It ... they were the guys ..a ... at my school ... they've been annoying, humiliated and beaten me since the beginning of the year, where I could go back to school ... b ... Every suitable opportunity ... almost every break they told me ... what a fucking victim I was ... just because I was so quiet and shy ... had avoided any strange look ... I wanted you Not to lie to lord ... only ... the guys said when I say someone ... what they do ... they will hurt me even more ... I was ... afraid of it ... me Did not want to be bullied anymore ... "

It was quiet and I felt so slowly the pain of the bark of my master. I was really scared because the guys from school showed me more than once how serious they mean ... I did not want to lie to my boss ... but too big was my worry ... the guys The thought was absolutely naive ... but they hurt me so often ... what should I have done? Tell me about my adoptive parents? No, they would have me ... when I think about it directly from school.

"You should not lie to me, Daddy does not like that!

His voice was still incredibly angry, and his eyes also reflected the anger.

"Yes sir ..." I said, looking at him guiltily

 **...**

"You really like guys, who always take off their T-shirt for half the film?"

"What can I say, he is so hot in the film"

"Yes ... but he does not seem to have much in his head"

"But he looks so hot"

"Did not you say that about the guy at the club?"

Tessa shook her head... Well, it might well be that she had mentioned something like this, or the alcohol had spoken. There were so many great men, even if she was enthusiastic about the guy from the movie.

"Can be, but I'm glad my cat is over" Tessa said.

"My mum asked me what it was like, and I said it was all right ... I think she's glad I did something different than to squat and learn in my room" Stella said.

Tessa smirked and pushed the switch of the traffic light, so they would get green and stopped. She had already seen at the party at the club that Stella could be quite different from being the hard-working student, because Stella could also be totally spontaneous and open. No wonder, therefore, that Stella's mother seemed to be happy about it.

"Cool, but you're going to be with us more often." Nila will be happy, this will be so cool... we are something like the three musketeers ... just stop in female "Tessa rejoiced, taking it softly Laughter of Stella. What? She found the comparison incredibly cool.

"This is a great idea ... overloaded the stupid day of today is ... Monday ... no man needs the day, one gets up and thinks so ... och ne not again Monday," grumbled Tessaund grimaced. Who already liked Monday?

The two girls were on the way to high school and the motivation on Monday was not straight, let's say, so was present, is somewhere understandable.

"Sure, Nila is already waiting in front of the classroom, tell Stella why do we need a school uniform? It would be much better if we could decide what we want to wear," Tessa asked after a few minutes and when the traffic light jumped to green The two students.

"Well ... I guess it's supposed to rule out bullying when everyone looks the same, no one can say you're wearing the stupid clothes." I like the school uniform, "Stella answered.

"Hm ... but these macho guys were staring at your ass, which would be a reason to go with them," Tessa thought, and she obviously liked the thought of being able to deal with the guys from her class.

When the two students finally reached the Entrance of the Highschool and , they still had time to go to the classroom.

"Do you want a coffee?" The cafeteria is already up and I could take a stand? "Tessa wanted to know about her new girlfriend.

"Okay, I hope the coffee is quite acceptable there, which tasted great at home" Stella agreed and the two went to the cafeteria.

"I'm so happy that our coffee tastes of you ... boah what is so full here ... do not they all have anything to do?"surprised Tessa to the other pupils who had queued up and Apparently also all still nen snack or coffee wanted.

"Do you believe the club saying that, or do you know the delivery boys?" Tessa asked giggling.

The saying did not work and the other students seemed to have deaf ears, but Stella and Tessa left the high school cafeteria, each with a coffee mug.

"Uff ... the pizza in the Pizza Shop was faster, but we still have ... great Time, we still have five minutes, and should we go to the classroom?" After Tessa asked this question, she devoted herself to the classroom Go in peace with her drink.

"The pizza was really good there, we should do it more often ... I am Nila and really grateful to you who have persuaded me to come with me" Stella said, smiling honestly gratefully to Tessa.

"No problem, it was really fun to be with you and Nila will say the same, you will always do something with us now" Tessa said happily. It was already a new friend to have found and Nila would surely be the same opinion.

In front of the closed classroom door, a few boys were around, a few girls and other classmates.

"Good morning, you guys, I wish you a wonderful Monday," Tessa sneered before leaning against the next wall and Stella did the same. The look of three guys lay on them and they almost seemed to be looking for something, but before Tessa and Stella could ask what that was, something quite different caught their attention.

"I know your face is ugly, but it's so obvious to show ... Ashley, you ran into a gardening tool, you look really shit," Tessa said without taking a sheet to her mouth and looked at the classmate who They had invited the club some days ago in the club and offered them something to drink.

For Ashley really looked as if she had run into a garden tool, because on her right cheek there were scars and she had a blue eye. It was not a question of Ashley.

"Oh, shut up Tessa and do not look so stupid Stella!" Ashley hissed to them in a bad mood.

"What can Stella and I ask if you're too stupid to make a bow around a garden tool ... besides, you're always going too much, in the stuff you offered us was some crap ... I bet sleep drops Or anything else, "Tessa replied annoyed.

"I said you should keep your fucking flap!", Ashley glanced angrily at Tessa.

"You ... have nothing to say to me, sweetie," Tessa coldly replied.

"Leave ... your unsuccessful aggression to someone else" Stella interposed now.

"Oh, listen ... the stranger has something to say!" Ashley replied grumblingly.

"Did you take anything you're so shit on!" Tessa had lost her good mood.

"That's your fucking ass ... where is your little girlfriend who never breaks her mouth!" When Ashley spoke of Nila sprayed her eyes with rage. But before anyone could answer this question, the teacher appeared and asked everyone to go to class.

"Did you see Nila?" Tessa asked Stella, glancing at the empty passage.

"Maybe she's coming, or is late ... or her parents are bringing her," Stella said, then went to the classroom with Tessa to begin the wonderful Monday even with lessons.


	29. Epilogue

/ Hello everybody, i like to say thank you, for the Reviews, the views for the Story and also for the Favorites entries. I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction so much, as i enjoyed it to write the Story about Nila =)

 **Epilogue**

"And for this reason, it is very important that you write this data down, they will all be asked for in the test" The course's history teacher wrote a few seconds later some important figures of the story on the blackboard and was sure that all His pupils, would write them. After all, they were all incredibly important for the upcoming test.

"What a test, as if we were writing one a week ago...too many tests durign the year, when you ask me" Tessa rolled her eyes and did not even think about writing. There have been so many interesting topics in American history, or in history in general.

"Yeah, what do you think Ashley looks so bad?" Stella whispered back.

"No idea, but I'm worried about Nila ... it's not her way she does not come ... and if she sends me a whatsapp message ... I ask now, his dice numbers can He is still talking positively later ... are eh totally boring"Tessa said seriously and pointed out. When the historian did not perceive her, Tessa began to snap his fingers.

"Tessa, you should write down the numbers" the historian slowly turned around and studied Tessa strictly.

"Yes ... they're so important, but I have a question" Tessa said, unaffected by the teacher's gaze.

"And that would be?" The teacher wanted to know.

"Did you hear anything about Nila?" She said, ignoring the groans of her classrooms.

"Well, Miss Wilkers will not attend this school" the historian replied.

"Nila would never change school" Tessa told the teacher immediately.

"Boah Tessa, you do not really want to discuss now whether your girlfriend is gone or not!" a fellow schoolmate intervened annoyed. But Tessa ignored this comment.

"I do not have any more information, their parents have signed it off because they have an education, and I do not care, their parents did not think it was necessary to come to the meeting!"the whim of the teacher was at a zero point and he turned back to the blackboard.

The black van stopped in front of the school and I put my head down for a few seconds, I knew exactly where we were and yet an unpleasant feeling spread in my stomach. Not because there were a dozen men with weapons in the van, no, if they came too close to me, the men would feel my claws. She was worried about what was coming.

"Miss Nila, we should go , to keep the timing perfect"

The driver had also been a follower and looked at me now. Yes, it was right what we were doing, all those mean idiots should pay for what they have done. We would take them with them and then they would get a nice place in the dungeons of Mr.J.

"Yes, my Owner does not like, to wait long" I replied, pushing open the vans door. It was not one of those eye-catching vans, but one to order school supplies. In itself this was very clever. No one would suspect men with weapons. But one thing then bothered me very much.

"Why am I on a leash? It's ... annoying" I wanted to know from the vans' driver as we walked through the empty corridors of the school and I was led on the leash.

"Order from the boss, stand still, we have to wait for the sign" said the driver and the guys stopped. The driver pulled something too strong on the leash that was attached to my collar and I felt the pressure on my neck for a moment. I glared at the driver with my green eyes.

"Stop it, or you will feel my claws!" I hissed to the driver and snapped at his hand. I just missed her briefly and gave a low growl. The doubts were gone and I was completely in my cat's element, the driver should be aware of who he was on a leash.

"The most important thing is , that you learn not only the numbers, but also the events that happened in American history and ..." the history teacher paused as he knocked at the door.

"The door is open, if you're too stupid to open it , I can not help you, why are Melinda and Ken so forgetful?" The historian said annoyed loudly.

"Um..Sir, Melinda and Ken are sitting here ... maybe it's the director" said Stella.

"Did I asked you Stella? No!" the history teacher replied sternly, trying to turn his attention back to the table. But nothing came of it, because at that very moment the classroom door was blown up with a loud bang, much from the hinges.

The joker entered the classroom , with such an air of excitement that everyone immediately stopped talking. Even the history teacher knew, who was now in his classroom, for the Joker had not contributed much to the history of Gotham.

"History, you should teach the important things" the joker muttered, pulling his gun to shoot a hole in the blackboard. stood at the spot, where a few seconds before the door had been, to make sure no one would go out.

"Question...who of you knows Nila Wilkers?" the Joker looked at every single student in the class. After his kitten told him yesterday, who had done this to her, it would be a lot of fun , to take these failures along and give them hell on earth. So it was not long before, some of the students gave abject comments.

"Sure, the victim"

"Yes, she has pissed off"

"Keep calm where she is"

"She is missing one anyway"

"Was she ever in the class?"

"She's such a failure!"

A deep roar escaped the joker and he walked up to the boy who had said the last sentence to give him a slap in the face. But the joker did not stop, but also kicked the boy into the gold jewels before throwing him on the ground.

"What gloom you stupid!" The Joker snapped at another boy before pulling his pistol and pushing it down. Some panic cries escaped the other student.

"Anyone else has something to say!", His breathing sounded as threatening as his eyes and he was more than annoyed by these irreverent teenagers. After a few seconds the joker came out with a whistle. Seconds later the nine men entered the classroom with their weapons. Two of them took the teacher of history as their own, the others aimed their weapons at the pupils.

When I heard the whistle of Mr.J, I would have liked to run straight away and only this stupid lead prevented me from doing so.

"Let me go, I want to be my Owner, he has called me!" I hissed at the driver and shook my head, a few of my brown hair straightened again in my face as I wore my hair open.

"We have to wait a few seconds and ..." I was not very interested in what he said. With a quick grip, I had the line from the neckband released and ran in the direction from which the whistle had come.

I just took the number of the room by the way, it was the space where we always had the course of history. Without looking at my surroundings, I entered the room, with my head raised, I went to my master.

"My kitten" Mr.J said, pulling me by my arm, closer to him. I could hear his breathing and this sounded very angry. Oh ... yes that would be a fun, I could finally take revenge on the boys.

"Miau" I escaped quietly and now also some of my former classmates seemed to recognize who I was.

"What does the little bitch want here?"

"Is that stupid Joke or so?"

"Eh Nila, you're sick!"

Now it was my breathing which went faster, angrier. What do these idiots actually think who they are! How dare they doubt me.

"Grrrr!" I growled, walking fast on the boy's table, which gave the last comment, jumped on to the boy's chair.

"You're a bunch of shit, like your talking" I snapped at the boy, then took the next one. I scratched his face and got a blow in the stomach area, which caused me to stagger back and land on the ground. Irritated, I remained sitting for a few seconds and tried to ignore the pain.

"Miss Nila, shall we shoot him?" One of the followers had come to me and helped me

"No, this scum is not worth it!" I gave irritation from myself and my green eyes glittered with hatred.

"Nila, is that you?"

My breathing was still fast, angry and uncontrolled, as the voice of Tessa penetrated my ear. But I did not want to turn around. I had no more room for my old life, I had to be the kitten my master wanted to see. Besides, he had promised to take this scum, which had always annoyed me.

"You're all so stupid, my Owner , and to doubt me is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, so we have a present for you!" I yelled at them all, pulling out a small clown bomb from my jacket pocket A wide grin on the teacher's desk.

"Who was it kitten, who gave you these scars" Mr.J addressed me and I looked directly at the guys, who sat on their chairs and look relatively unimpressed.

"These idiots!" I said, walking on all the fours to the boys and giving a threatening growl, while the little bomb ticked again and again in the background.

Immediately four of the henchmen, went from my Owner, to the three boys and dragged them with them. On the protests the guys got a few punches.

"Hahahaha, we'll have a lot of fun, you'll give wonderful cat toys!" I exclaimed enthusiastically and began to giggle.

"Let's go, this hour will be explosively fatal" my master said, and I went back elegantly to the direction of the table, where turned my line. With him, I was at least sure that he would not just pull my neck.

"Explosive and deadly, much fun yet" I hissed the others with hatred, ignoring Stella and Tessa sitting somewhere there ... they were exceptions, but my actions were controlled by hatred and rage on my classmates. So I walked away from the classroom beside and back to the van, I still saw how my master indiscriminately destroyed the furniture and cabinets of the school with his weapon.

"This is a hideous car!" When we had gotten into the van and was sitting in front of me in front of me, I noticed a horribly looking car in black ... not really normal.

"Batman ... must have got wind, give it gas," Frost replied only, and the driver pressed the vane's accelerator pedal. With squealing tires, the car drove off and I turned around on the back seat so I could still see how the bomb was taken out of school and thrown into the sky. There she finally activated herself and did no harm.

"Oh, it's a good idea," he said, "I'm not going to be able to do it," he said.

But there was a reason to look forward. Because I could take revenge on the guys who have been so brave about me all year long. They would feel my anger, the clenched rage a woman who would finally return to her old life. I would give my name the splendor and the honor again, as five years ago.

The kitten of the joker was back. Meow.

 **THE END**


End file.
